In your Embrace
by Second Hand of Hitsuzen
Summary: Watanuki tidak menyadari jika ia memiliki daya tarik yang unik, dia memang tidak populer di kalangan para siswi di sekolah, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak punya penggemar-penggemar rahasia dan para penguntit. Doumeki yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan Watanuki, kini setelah mengenalnya, menjadi kalang kabut. AU. Yaoi. non Ayakashi, Youkai atau yang sejenisnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanya para lady CLAMP yang memiliki semua karakter XXX HOLIC dan ceritanya. **

Kupikir mengerjakan dua cerita sekaligus dengan tema yang kontradiktif cukup melelahkan, tapi ternyata sangat menyenangkan! Tengok juga The Secret of Moon Night.

Seperti aku menikmatinya, enjoy it, my dears... :D

xxXxx

1

Doumeki Shizuka adalah ketua klub panahan. Sudah tidak mengherankan lagi jika dia populer di kalangan siswi dan dihormati oleh para siswa. Tipikal Doumeki untuk tidak banyak bicara dan selalu memasang ekspresi datar, wajah bosannya tidak akan bisa lebih bosan lagi seandainya dia memang merasa bosan. Tenang, seperti namanya. Semua itu mungkin karena dia dibesarkan di kuil, atau karena belum menemukan hal menarik dalam hidup. Ia cukup menikmati panahan untuk bisa menjadi ketua klub, tapi semua itu tidak lebih karena upacara shinto sering berkaitan erat dengan tradisi panahan. Ia suka makan, tapi belum pernah menemukan rasa yang cocok untuk lidahnya.

Itu juga yang membuatnya susah setiap hari valentine. Timbunan cokelat yang berada di dalam lokernya selalu membuatnya bingung harus diberikan pada siapa.

"Doumeki-kun!" suara gadis yang akrab dengannya memanggil.

"Kunogi," balasnya sambil mengangguk. Doumeki melihatnya membawa dua buah cokelat. Dia tidak akan memberinya cokelat, kan? Seharusnya Kunogi sudah tahu jika ia tidak bisa memakannya.

Seolah mendengar pikirannya, Kunogi berkata, "Watanuki-kun memberikanku dua cokelat."

"Ah..." Doumeki diam sejenak. "Seorang siwa memberimu cokelat?"

Kunogi tertawa, "Itu tidak mengherankan bagi Watanuki. Dia koki yang luar biasa!"

Doumeki hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak meragukan perkataan Kunogi, tapi _koki yang luar biasa _dalam ukurannya tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan pendapat umum. "Em... Kalau kau mau, Doumeki-kun," ia menyodorkan satu, "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memakannya. Tapi aku senang jika kau mau mencobanya. Kau akan mengerti."

Doumeki menerimanya. Belum memutuskan untuk memakannya atau tidak. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak begitu saja pemberian sahabat baiknya. "Terima kasih."

Kunogi tersenyum lebar. "Sampai jumpa, Doumeki-kun," katanya sambil berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

Doumeki sedang berbaring di kamarnya malam itu. berkotak-kotak cokelat yang diambil dari loker dan laci bangkunya sekarang sebagian besar berada di meja dapur, ibu, kakek dan neneknya senang mendapat semua itu. Satu kotak berada di tangannya, cokelat yang diberikan Kunogi. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia memutuskan untuk membuka kotak itu. Bentuknya hati, tipikal cokelat valentine. Ia mengigit sedikit dan mengunyah. Lalu diam terpaku sebelum memasukkan cokelat itu besar-besar ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah dan menelannya tanpa ragu. Rasanya sangat luar biasa, tidak terlalu manis, temperaturnya pas, tidak ada rasa gosong yang biasanya ada pada cokelat buatan sendiri. Saat itu Doumeki berpikir, besok ia akan menanyakan siapa Watanuki pada Kunogi.

Doumeki yang berbeda kelas dengan Kunogi belum sempat bertanya pada gadis itu saat ia mendengar salah satu teman sekelasnya mengucapkan nama Watanuki. Ia berhenti di depan segerombolan siswa yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

Pada mereka, ia bertanya, "Kalian kenal Watanuki?" mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Salah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan tawa gugup, "Tentu. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Watanuki." Kata-kata itu membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ayolah, masa kau tidak tahu. Dia anak aneh yang selalu makan siang sendirian di bawah pohon sakura."

"Tidak hanya itu," sahut lainnya yang dibalas dengan senggolan siku oleh teman disebelahnya, mereka tampak menahan senyum, "Kau tahu, dia bocah yang tampak feminin. Banyak rumor aneh mengenainya."

"Rumor macam apa," sahut Doumeki tidak sabar.

"Yah..." ia melirik temannya. "Ia cukup populer diantara siswa laki-laki, tapi tidak banyak yang berani bertindak karena keanehan tingkahnya. Dia gila," pemuda itu tertawa datar, tampak sedikit tidak nyaman pada tatapan Doumeki.

Doumeki memang pendiam, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak peka. Cara bicara temannya sudah cukup menjelaskan arti _populer_. Ia tidak mengenal Watanuki, tapi ia rasa ia akan mengerti setelah melihat bocah itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Setelah kejadian itu, Doumeki benar-benar lupa dengan cokelat atau Watanuki. Ia disibukkan oleh kegiatan klub panahan. Sampai, ia harus pergi ke kelas Kunogi untuk mengembalikan buku catatan yang dipinjamnya.

"Doumeki-kun! Apa yang membawamu kesini?" saat itu Kunogi di temani seorang siswa. Doumeki memberikan catatannya. Saat ia menoleh, matanya bersirobok dengan mata biru yang indah. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan alis berkerut dan bibir merah yang mencabik kesal, seakan kedatangan Doumeki telah mengganggunya. Anak itu cukup imut. Itu sedikit mengagetkan Doumeki, karena ia tidak pernah menilai seorang remaja laki-laki dengan sebutan imut, terlebih orang yang baru pertama ditemuinya.

"Ah, Doumeki-kun. Ini Watanuki Kimihiro, Watanuki-kun ini Doumeki Shizuka," pada Watanuki ia menambahkan, "Doumeki-kun adalah teman sejak kecilku."

Watanuki tampak tidak senang saat memberi salam, "Salam kenal," katanya sambil mengangguk sopan. Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis, mengamatinya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Watanuki tampak normal, tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan aneh atau antik dari dirinya. Ia tampak kesal akibat tatapan Doumeki. Doumeki tidak bermaksud membuatnya kesal, tapi dia terlalu sibuk mengamati untuk memberikan tanggapan. Tiba-tiba anak itu berseru, "Apa kau hanya diam saja seperti patung bodoh saat ada orang memperkenalkan diri?" lalu dengan suara hufh, ia berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah keras. Doumeki hanya menaikkan alis, sadar senyum senang menghiasai wajahnya. _Menarik._

Lalu, Kunogi mengatakan bahwa dia sering makan siang bersama Watanuki, dan mengundangnya untuk ikut makan siang bersama mereka. Doumeki setuju.

xxXxx

Watanuki kesal karena seorang pemuda yang disebut sebagai _teman sejak kecil_ Himawari-chan merusak pagi berharga miliknya bersama gadis pujaannya. Di tambah lagi dengan ekspresinya yang seperti batu dan sikap meremehkan seorang Watanuki-sama, yang sudah mau bersusah payah mengeluarkan suaranya yang berharga untuk berkenalan. Doumeki bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun! Siapa yang tidak tahu Doumeki, anak itu terlalu populer dan Watanuki sudah tahu siapa dia bahkan sebelum diperkenalkan. Gadis-gadis selalu memujanya, dan tampang bodohnya yang sok keren lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya kesal.

Tapi belum puas ia merusak pagi indahnya, si bodoh itu juga muncul saat makan siang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Watanuki saat melihat Doumeki, dengan seragam klub panahannya berupa gi dan hakama biru, duduk di tempat ia dan Himawari-chan biasa makan siang bersama.

"Oh! Watanuki-kun! Aku mengundang Doumeki-kun untuk makan siang bersama! Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik." _Berteman baik dengan idiot itu, huh?_

"Tentu Himawari-chan..." serunya sambil meletakkan kotak bekalnya yang besar. Ia merasakan pandangan menusuk Doumeki, dan balik membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda itu malah melemparkan senyum miring yang menyebalkan.

"Bekalmu cantik sekali, Watanuki-kun!"

"Terima kasih, Himawari-chan! Aku membuat banyak agar bisa dimakan bersama-sama," Watanuki berusaha keras tidak menghiraukan Doumeki.

"Wah! Terima kasih, itadakimasu."

Tiba-tiba, gerakan tangan yang cepat menusuk telur dadarnya dengan sumpit. Watanuki membeku sejenak sebelum menyadari makanannya sedang dikunyah oleh Doumeki. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT! Aku membuatnya hanya untuk Himawari-chan, bukan untukmu!"

"Enak," komentar singkatnya hanya membuat Watanuki merona. Pipinya merah seperti tomat dan ia bisa merasakan wajah dan telinganya panas. Menggeliat kesal, ia berkata pelan, "Jangan mencuri makanan, idiot. Kau punya bagianmu sendiri," Watanuki menatap kotak makan Doumeki dan hanya menemukan onigiri. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal. Ia menghela napas dan memindahkan beberapa lauk ke kotak makan Doumeki. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan salah sangka! Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu mati hanya karena makan itu."

"Aku mau tempura."

"APA KAU SEDANG PILIH-PILIH MAKANAN?!" tapi Watanuki akhirnya juga mengambilkan tempura untuknya.

"Apa kau bisa membuat Inarishusi?"

"Tentu," katanya arogan. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dibuat Watanuki-sama! Kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa mencicipi masakan buatan Watanuki-sama! Berlututlah dan ucapkan terima kasih!"

"Hn. Besok aku mau inarisushi."

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PESANAN!"

Himawari terkekeh, "Aku yakin kalian akan jadi sahabat karib."

"Tidak... Himawari-chan...!"

"Idiot."

Watanuki pulang sendirian seperti biasanya. Juga seperti biasanya ia merasa seperti diperhatikan. Watanuki hafal benar dengan perasaan ini, dan sering kali setiap ia merasakannya, ujung-ujungnya ia harus berada di kantor polisi dengan pengaduan pelecehan seksual. Bukan berarti ada yang benar-benar berhasil memperkosanya atau apa, tapi para penguntit itu tidak pernah berhenti hingga membuatnya jengkel. Terkadang Watanuki bingung apa yang membuat para penguntit itu memilihnya? Ia hanya anak laki-laki kebanyakan, normal dan tidak populer.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya pada gang yang sepi itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengarkan suara langkah kaki mengikuti. Suara itu semakin dekat, Watanuki berusaha lari, sampai tangan-tangan yang besar menarik bahunya, membuatnya menjerit ketakutan dan memukulkan tas sekolahnya sebagai usaha perlindungan diri. "Oi," suara bariton datar menyentaknya. Tanpa melihat siapa dia, Watanuki tahu, ia _tahu _begitu saja, dan menyebalkan saat rasa aman tiba-tiba melandanya. Watanuki berhambur, menubruk dada Doumeki, menenggelamkan mukanya disana. Ia gemetaran dan berusaha dengan sia-sia menahan isakan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia merasakan lengan-lengan yang kuat memeluknya, menariknya lebih rapat sehingga mereka bisa berbagi panas tubuh.

Tiba-tiba Watanuki tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan dia melompat melepaskan diri. Doumeki melepaskan pelukan, tapi tidak mengendurkan cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya. Watanuki melemparkan pandangan ke balik punggung Doumeki; bayangan seseorang membuat tubuhnya berjengit. Doumeki menoleh ke belakang, keningnya berkerut. Lalu ia bergegas menariknya pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

Doumeki melemparkan pandangan tajam yang membuatnya terdiam. "Kau diikuti, idiot."

Watanuki mengerdikkan bahu, "Aku sudah terbiasa." mata Doumeki menyipit tidak senang, dan Watanuki bisa merasakan kemarahan menguar di udara. Watanuki tahu Doumeki orang yang sangat pendiam, cuek, dan tidak pernah menunjukkan eskpresinya, tapi Watanuki tahu Doumeki bisa jadi sangat berbahaya. Siswa yang lain tahu itu, mereka tidak akan pernah mencoba membuat masalah dengan Doumeki.

Tangannya masih mencengkeram erat pergelangan Watanuki, membuatnya mengernyit. Saat Watanuki menyadari Doumeki tidak akan melepaskannya, ia mendesah dan berkata, "Rumahku lewat sini."

Rumahnya adalah sebuah restoran tradisional, dengan bangunan perpaduan gaya eropa dan jepang klasik. Restoran itu esklusif dan hanya mereka yang sudah memesan tempat saja yang bisa makan disana. Mereka menyebut pelanggannya sebagai _tamu_ dan memperlakukannya seperti berada di rumah sendiri. Tempat itu terkenal, tapi hanya pada kalangan kelas atas saja. Dan restoran mereka punya kebiasaan unik untuk tidak memasang papan nama. Jadi hanya mereka yang tahu apa tempat itu yang bisa makan disana. Biasanya beritanya menyebar dari mulut ke mulut, dan tamunya kebanyakan dari berbagai generasi dalam suatu keluarga. Karenanya watanuki kaget saat Doumeki juga tahu tentang restorannya, "Kau anak pemilik Restoran Ichihara?"

"Ichihara itu ibuku."

"Nama kalian berbeda..."

"Dia memakai nama gadisnya," kata Watanuki singkat. "Kau masuk atau tidak?"

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis, membuat Watanuki merona. "Aku pikir aku bisa memberikanmu teh atau apa, aku berhutang budi, lagi pula," gumamnya. Ia merasakan tatapan itu semakin intens dan rasa malu mulai menjalar di kulit Watanuki. Apa ia sudah melakukan tindakan bodoh?

Tapi Doumeki hanya menjawab, "Tentu."

Watanuki berhambur masuk ke dalam rumah, tahu bahwa Doumeki mengikutinya.

Yuuko biasanya masih mabuk di kamarnya pada jam-jam seperti ini. Syukurlah. Ia tidak ingin keributan hanya karena pertamakali membawa teman ke rumah, dan Watanuki tidak mau Doumeki tahu hal itu. Lagi pula Doumeki bukan temannya, dia Rival!

Ia membawa Doumeki ke ruang tamu dengan kertas tembok warna merah dan dinding penuh lukisan. "Tunggu disini," katanya. Doumeki membuat dirinya nyaman pada salah satu bantalan duduk. Tubuhnya yang besar tampak memenuhi ruangan itu. Mau tidak mau Watanuki mengakui jika penampilan dan pembawaan Doumeki memang menarik, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terkesan, atau membuatnya berhenti memanggilnya idiot.

Watanuki pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata ringan berwarna biru tua yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Satu-satunya sentuhan modern hanya kacamata berbingkai besi. Ia memperhatikan sosoknya di cermin yang tampak kesal. Ia merasa seperti telat tumbuh. Pemuda pada umurnya umumnya sudah ditumbuhi banyak bulu, tapi kulitnya terlalu mulus, ia bahkan belum menumbuhkan kumis! Selain itu, sekeras apapun usahanya berolah raga—ia bagus dalam hal ini—tidak ada satu pun otot yang tampaknya berkembang. Ia terlalu ramping walau tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Tingginya termasuk di atas rata-rata—terima kasih Yuuko—dan juga bibirnya, tidak seharusnya bibir anak laki-laki seperti itu. Entah mengapa semakin bertambah umur, Watanuki merasa tampak semakin feminin. Jika anak-anak laki-laki lain menumbuhkan bulu mereka, maka Watanuki menumbuhkan bulu mata!

Watanuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk membuang pikiran itu, memutuskan segera ke dapur agar Doumeki tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Ia dengan cekatan memanaskan makan siang dan teh. Lalu membawa set peralatan makan dengan baki berkaki. Saat ia keluar, Doumeki masih duduk di tempatnya semula, seakan tak pernah menggerakkan satu jaripun. Dasar patung.

Tiba-tiba, tatapan Doumeki membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari mata emas yang terus memperhatikannya, meletakkan makanan di depannya, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membawa set minum teh.

Doumeki menaikkan alisnya melihat apa yang tertata di depannya. Kimihiro hanya berkata, "Kupikir sekalian saja kau makan siang. Aku lapar dan aku tidak ingin menunggumu pulang untuk bisa segera makan."

Doumeki hanya tersenyum miring dan mengambil mangkuknya.

"BERHENTI TERSENYUM! Senyummu sangat mengganggu!"

"Ara... ara... apa kita kedatangan tamu?"

"Yuuko-san," serunya melihat wanita itu keluar dari kamar dengan balutan kimono merah dengan gaya kupu-kupu. Rambutnya tergerai panjang. Bisa dibilang Kimihiro hampir identik dengan Yuuko kecuali warna mata mereka. mata Yuuko sewarna dengan kimononya.

"Temanmu, Kimi-chan?"

Doumeki melemparkan pandangan tertarik padanya saat mendengar panggilan itu, membuatnya menggeliat. Watanuki menggerutu, "Bukan, dia rival ku. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Kenapa? Itu memang namamu," Yuuko mengintip set makanan, "Hm... jadi kau juga memberi makan rivalmu?" Watanuki merona.

"Maaf mengganggu. Nama saya Doumeki Shizuka," kata Doumeki memperkenalkan diri.

"Doumeki... _Doumeki? _Kau Doumeki anak pemilik kuil besar di sekitar sini?"

"Benar. Anda pasti Ichihara-san?"

Wanita itu tertawa, "Benar! Kau tampak kaget."

"Yah... saya tidak menduga anda semuda ini."

Yuuko tertawa, "Aku tidak semuda itu, nak! Ini gen, gen! Dan kukira Kimihiro juga mewarisinya, jika kau tahu maksudku," ia mengatakannya sambil menyeringai. Watanuki tidak begitu mengerti tapi ia merasakan tatapan Doumeki kembali padanya.

"Jangan menatapku!"

"Hn," ia kembali makan.

"Kimi-chan... aku juga lapar...!"

"Ambil sendiri!"

"Ah... Kimihiro... kepalaku sakitttt"

"Kau terlalu banyak minum!" Watanuki membantunya berdiri dan membawanya ke kamar. Tak lama ia kembali. "Maafkan aku Doumeki..."

"Kau memanggil ibumu dengan namanya."

"Ah. Ya," Watanuki tersenyum. "Dia memintanya begitu. Dia memang seperti itu. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Hn." Doumeki menyodorkan gelas. Watanuki kesal, tapi tetap menyeduhkan teh untuknya. Pemuda itu minum dengan sikap puas, sekalipun tetap tanpa eskpresi. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu Watanuki. "Ada nasi di pipimu," katanya.

"Hm?"

"Nasi, di pipimu," katanya jengkel sambil menunjuk.

"Dimana?"

"Disana, kurang ke atas."

"Disini?"

"Uh, idiot," Watanuki mengambil nasinya, "Disini, bodoh." Tiba-tiba, Doumeki mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melahap jari Watanuki. Bibirnya menyapu telunjuknya, lidahnya mengusap ringan. Lalu bibir itu mengulumnya. Doumeki menarik diri, mengunyah perlahan.

Kimihiro hanya bisa menga-nga, menatap tak percaya. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan itu menjijikkan!"

"Aku memakan nasiku."

"Tapi sekarang kau membuat jariku terkena bakterimu!"

Doumeki meletakkan sumpitnya, menarik tangan Watanuki, mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap jari-jarinya dengan lembut. Watanuki membeku dengan sentuhan itu. Jari-jari Doumeki yang kasar akibat praktek panahan, tampak maskulin. Berbeda jauh dengan miliknya yang lembut dan lentik. Itu membuatnya malu, tapi Watanuki tidak kuasa menarik tangannya. Doumeki mengusapnya perlahan seakan merekam rasanya dalam ingatan. Watanuki sadar tubuh mereka kini sangat dekat, bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, begitu juga sisi paha mereka. Ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Doumeki menyentuh kain yukatanya yang tipis. Tapi Watanuki tidak bisa bergerak, atau menjauh. Ia sepenuhnya terhipnotis oleh sentuhan itu. Ini pertamakalinya orang lain—yang bukan orang mesum—menjalin kontak sedekat ini dengannya. Ia merasakan pipinya, telinganya dan lehernya panas.

Gerakan tangan Doumeki berhenti, tapi ia tidak melepaskan ganggamannya. Watanuki mendongak penasaran hanya untuk mendapati mata emas Doumeki menatapnya dengan tatapan membara. Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya.

Watanuki tersadar dan menarik kembali tangan dan tubuhnya menjauh. "I-idiot. Kumannya hanya bisa dibersihkan pakai sabun!"

"Hn."

Ia masih menggenggam sapu tangan Doumeki. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini!"

"Ambil saja," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih makanannya. Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Benar."

"Sampaikan salam pada Ichihara-san."

"Ya." Watanuki mengantarkannya sampai ke halaman. Sejenak Doumeki memandangnya. "Apa?"

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu."

"Itu tidak perlu!"

"Bodoh," ia menyapukan jari-jarinya ke sisi leher Watanuki. Watanuki selalu tahu jika suhu tubuh Doumeki selalu tinggi, tapi ia baru merasakan bedanya saat jari-jari itu menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin. "Kau sedang diikuti, aku akan menjemputmu jadi kau tidak perlu pergi sendirian." Watanuki seketika melupakan sentuhan Doumeki. Ia hanya mengingat teror dan ketakutan, mata birunya melebar mengingat kenangan buruk itu. Doumeki maju selangkah, memotong jarak di antara mereka dan mengusap lembut lengannya, mengirimkan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Tangannya berhenti di lengan atas Watanuki. mencengkeramnya dengan cara yang intim. "Tenang saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Watanuki."

Watanuki mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata emas itu. Ini pertama kalinya Doumeki memanggil namanya.

"Sampai jumpa," katanya. Ia berbalik dan pergi tanpa menengok kembali. Kimihiro mengusap lengannya, merasa bingung dan juga kosong saat sentuhan itu menghilang. Di dalam rumah, lewat jendela, Yuuko melihat semua adegan itu sambil menyeringai senang. Ia punya bahan baru untuk dipakai menggoda Kimihiro.

xxXxx

Aku tidak sedang membuat alasan sehingga Doumeki bisa menyentuh Watanuki, kok. :D

Itu sepenuhnya kehendak Hitsuzen :P

* Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanya para lady CLAMP yang memiliki semua karakter XXX HOLIC dan ceritanya. **

Enjoy it, my dears... :D

xxXxx

2

Doumeki menemukan Watanuki menggenggam erat baju olah raganya sambil berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti. Tidak biasanya Doumeki berpapasan dengan Watanuki saat jam olah raga, tapi karena guru olah raga kelasnya sedang cuti, jadwal pelajaran olah raga kelas mereka disatukan. Doumeki mengamati saat Watanuki ragu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan tanpa diberi tahu, ia mengerti sebabnya. Saat Watanuki akhirnya menghela napas dan bergerak membuka pintu, Doumeki menahan tangannya.

"Doumeki?"

"Ganti di ruang klub panahan. Disana kosong," sambil berkata begitu, ia menariknya, mengejutkan karena Watanuki tidak menolak tawarannya. Ia mengira pemuda itu akan mulai berteriak-teriak dan memasang tarian gila. Tapi tidak. Watanuki menurut, ada kecemasan di matanya, dan Doumeki tidak suka itu.

Seperti yang sudah di duganya, ruang ganti klub kosong. Ia menutup pintu dan memandang wajah semerah tomat yang masih tidak mau menatapnya. Ia tampak berusaha keras tidak mengacuhkan hal lain selain Doumeki. Tiba-tiba saja ide berduaan dengan Watanuki terlihat berbahaya. Doumeki bersyukur ia dilatih memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat.

Semua tidak akan menyusahkan seandainya Doumeki tidak menemukan bahwa Watanuki sangat atraktif.

"Oi."

"Namaku bukan oi!"

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disana sepanjang waktu atau segera mengganti seragammu," nada suara Doumeki monoton sama seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu mendongak, akhirnya. Doumeki tersenyum diam-diam saat melihat wajah merah itu menga-nga saat melihatya melepaskan kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan otot yang membentuk tubuhnya dan bulu-bulu lebat yang maskulin.

"Apa aku harus mengganti pakaianmu atau apa?" Doumeki membuyarkan lamunannya.

"B—bodoh!" serunya kesal sambil membalikkan badan. Doumeki penasaran apakah Watanuki takut? Mungkin perkataannya keterlaluan?

"Wata—" ia berhenti seketika saat pemuda itu melepas kancing kemejanya dan melemparkannya ke dalam loker, lalu bergerak melepaskan celana panjangnya. Doumeki menatap kulit pucat itu dengan mata lebar, seandainya matanya bisa lebih lebar lagi. "Kau—"

"Hm?" Watanuki menoleh dan lebih banyak lagi kulit telanjang yang terlihat jelas. Putingnya yang merah muda tampak menawan dan perutnya yang indah, juga dadanya yang mulus, tampak kontras dengan apa yang dimiliki Doumeki. Tubuh Watanuki yang ramping hanya berbalut boxer dan ia bisa melihat paha mulus yang biasa disembunyikan. Ia merasakan tatapan Doumeki, "Apa?" sergahnya dengan pipi merona. Ia bergegas memakai kaosnya, menyembunyikan puting merah muda itu, membuat Doumeki menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak kecewa.

"Selama ini kau ganti bajudi_ ruang ganti_?" kenyataan ada laki-laki lain yang melihat pemandangan ini membuat Doumeki kesal. Tapi nada bicaranya tidak menunjukkan hal itu.

Watanuki menggeliat, ia tampak tak nyaman saat menjawab, "Tidak. Uh, aku biasanya memakai ruang peralatan. Tapi kau tahu tempat itu sedang di renovasi sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena atapnya bocor?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Oh," bibirnya yang merah membuka lalu menutup kembali, semburat merah muda menjalar di pipinya dengan warna yang cantik. "Uh. Kau tahu, aku tidak begitu percaya diri—"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kubilang aku tidak percaya diri, idiot! Kau lihat sendiri, aku tidak se-se-semaskulin anak laki-laki yang lain! Aku tidak ingin diejek! LAGI PULA INI BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Mata Doumeki bergerak ke tubuh setengah telanjang itu. "Hn. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu," kecuali bahwa Watanuki sangat menawan dan tubuhnya sangat indah dengan gestur dan postur yang lebih feminin dibanding anak laki-laki kebanyakan. Tapi jelas, Watanuki tidak sekeras atau sebesar Doumeki sehingga membuatnya tampak rapuh, sepertinya itu yang menganggangu Watanuki, sekalipun tidak baginya.

"Berhenti menatapku! Raksasa bodoh sepertimu memang tidak akan mengerti!" ia memakai celana pendek olah raganya yang membingkai pantatnya dengan menakjubkan, membuat siapapun bisa membayangkan apa yang ada dibaliknya. Kata-kata Watanuki selanjutnya membuat Doumeki membeku, "Kau tidak mungkin pernah di sentuh dengan cara yang kurang ajar, kan? Atau diintip ketika mandi," ia bergidik. "Itu menyebalkan."

Itu lebih dari sekedar menyebalkan, Doumeki murka. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram lengan Watanuki. "Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

"Seberapa sering?"

"Apa?"

"Seberapa sering itu terjadi?"

Watanuki menggeliat, "Itu bukan urusanmu." Doumeki memutuskan kejadian itu lebih sering dari kelihatannya.

"Katakan padaku."

Watanuki menghela napas, menyadarkan Doumeki bahwa sekarang mereka berdiri sangat rapat; hidung Watanuki hampir menyentuh ceruk antara leher dan bahunya. Saat pemuda itu menggeliat menjauh, tangan Doumeki menahannya. "Uh, tidak separah itu awalnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini..." ia menggelengkan kepala dan melemparkan pandangan ke tempat lain, "Dulu aku masih bisa ganti baju di ruang ganti, kau tahu... tidak ada yang menatapku dengan cara aneh. Tapi setelah beberapa anak mulai menumbuhkan rambut," ia merona, "Dan yang lainnya menghasilkan otot karena kegiatan klub mereka, sementara aku... aku..."

"Aku mengerti."

Watanuki memandangnya garang. "Mana mungkin kau mengerti! Kau! Raksasa bodoh," ia memukul dada solid Doumeki. "Lihat dirimu." Tangan Kimihiro berada di dada keras itu, ia bisa merasakan tubuh di bawah sentuhannya menegang. Hembusan napas menyapu telinganya. Watanuki menarik tangannya seolah terbakar.

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu rasanya, tapi aku mengerti."

"Uh, idiot."

Doumeki bersyukur, rasa kurang percaya dirinya telah menjauhkan Watanuki dari ruangan berbahaya itu. Sisanya tinggal mencari cara menjauhkan Watanuki dari sana selamanya.

"Ayo. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat," ia melepaskan Watanuki dan mengganti bajunya dengan cepat.

Pada pelajaran olah raga hari itu awalnya mereka melakukan pemanasan. Watanuki tidak pernah menyukai guru olah raganya, Fei Wong Sensei. Ia berharap mendapatkan Kurogane-sensei, tapi kelas Doumeki sialan yang mendapatkannya. Fei Wong Sensei punya kebiasaan aneh yang menyebalkan. Bukan pertamakalinya ia mendapati pria itu berkeliaran di depan pintu shower-nya. Juga bukan pertamakalinya pria itu mencoba menyentuhnya dengan cara yang menjijikkan.

Watanuki benci pelajaran olah raga karena itu.

"Watanuki, apa aku perlu mengajarimu bagaimana cara merenggangkan kaki dengan benar?"

"Tidak perlu, Fei-sensei," katanya sambil mundur selangkah. Tapi pria itu menangkap lengannya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku mau mengajarimu secara pribadi." Tangannya meraba paha Watanuki, membuatnya berjengit takut.

Siswa dan siswi lainnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Beberapa siswa berbisik sambil menyeringai aneh. Watanuki berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman, "Fei-sensei, kau menyakitiku." Ia merasakan rasa panik menjalar di tulang belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, tangan yang besar menarik tangan Fei-sensei dengan keras. "Aku bisa menggantikanmu, Fei-sensei," suara datar dan monoton itu menyentak Watanuki, membuatnya lepas dari cengkaram. Lengan Doumeki yang bebas menahan punggungnya.

Fei-sensei menyerngit oleh cengkraman Doumeki. Jika Doumeki marah, wajahnya tidak menunjukkannya; wajahnya sama datarnya seperti biasanya. Lalu, tanpa banyak bicara Fei-sensei pergi, berseru pada siswa yang lain, "Kalian, lanjutkan!"

Doumeki mengirimkan tatapan tajam pada para siswa yang masih memperhatikan mereka, membuat mereka menundukkan kepala atau membuang muka. Watanuki masih membeku dalam pelukan lengan kuat Doumeki, sadar tidak seperti pada orang lain, ia tidak merasa takut pada sentuhan itu, Doumeki tidak pernah membuatnya takut.

Melihat Doumeki belum juga melepaskannya, Watanuki mendongak kebingungan, "Doumeki?"

Doumeki menatapnya, menyipitkan mata, "Caramu merenggangkan kaki itu memang salah, idiot."

"Ap—Kau!"

"Jangan bertingkah jika perenggangan macam ini saja tidak bisa kau lakukan, bodoh. Aku akan menemanimu latihan."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH DI TEMANI ORANG MENYEBALKAN SEPERTIMU!"

Doumeki hanya melemparkan senyum mengejek. Tapi tangannya tidak pernah melepaskan punggung Watanuki. Ia tidak berteriak atau menyalak saat marah seperti Watanuki, tapi sinyal yang dikirimkannya pada semua orang yang menatap mereka sudah jelas; _milikku. _Ia tidak akan segan-segan bertindak kasar jika ada yang berani menyentuh Watanuki-_nya._

Untuk pertama kalinya Watanuki tahu Doumeki sama bagusnya bermain sepak bola seperti dirinya. Mereka berada di tim yang berbeda, dan mengalami pertandingan sengit. Watanuki tidak mau kalah, tentu saja, di depan Himawari-chan, ia bisa membuktikan dirinya lebih baik dari Doumeki. Tapi menyebalkan, karena setiap taktik dan rencana yang sudah disusunnya, bola selalu berakhir di kaki Doumeki setiap ia mendekati gawang.

"Itu tadi pertandingan yang seru, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun."

"Akh! Aku pasti bisa menang jika raksasa bodoh ini tidak main curang!"

"Aku tidak curang."

"Kau menjegal kakiku!"

"Aku merebut bola, idiot. Wasit juga tahu."

Pipi Kimihiro memerah. Doumeki melemparkan senyum mengejek. "BERHENTI TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU!"

"Kalian sungguh sangat akrab!" seru Himawari.

"Kau salah Himawari-chaaann."

"Berisik."

"Pergi sana, Doumeki, huss huss! Kau mengganggu!"

"Tapi Watanuki-kun dan Doumeki-kun memang teman yang baik. Kalian selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, dan Watanuki-kun selalu membawakan bekal untuk Doumeki-kun."

"Dia memaksaku, Himawari-chan! Dia tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti baby sitter! Aku bukan bayi!"

"Memang bukan, kau idiot."

"DOUMEKI!"

"Aku mau makan Ohagi besok."

"Kau lihat?" serunya pada Himawari, lalu berbalik pada DoumekI, "Aku membencimu, Doumeki! AKU BUKAN KOKI PRIBADIMU!"

"Oi."

"Namaku bukan OI!"

"Tunggu aku di ruangan klub pulang sekolah nanti."

"Kenapa juga aku harus menunggumu, idiot!"

"Aku ada latihan untuk pertandingan panahan sebentar lagi, tapi aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU KAU ANTAR PULANG!"

"Ada pertandingan sebentar lagi, Doumeki-kun?"

"Hn. Tiga hari lagi."

"Ah! Aku senang jika bisa datang menyemangatimu, benar kan Watanuki-kun?"

"_Aku?"_

"Tentu. Kita bisa datang ke pertandingan itu bersama-sama. Benar, kan?"

"Uh... tentu."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari lapangan bola menuju gedung sekolah saat suara teriakan mengagetkan mereka, "Awas, Bahaya!" Watanuki membeku saat melihat bola baseball melesat dari lapangan ke arahnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat menutup mata saat tarikan yang keras membuat tubuhnya melayang, disusul dengan suara keras membentur tembok. Watanuki menoleh ke belakang, melihat bola baseball menggelinding tak jauh darinya. "Oi!" seru Doumeki ke arah lapangan baseball. "Itu bahaya!" suara teriakan Doumeki menyadarkan mereka jika ia jauh lebih marah dari pada kelihatannya.

"Maaf!" seru salah satu anggota klub baseball yang berlari mendekati mereka. Ia merundukkan tubuh dalam-dalam. "Kami minta maaf! Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Watanuki-san?"

Doumeki melayangkan pandangan padanya.

"Huh?" Watanuki mengerjap.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Watanuki-kun?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Himawari-chan..."

Anak dari klub baseball mengambil bolanya dan merunduk dalam sekali lagi sebelum berlari kembali ke lapangan.

"Aneh..." bisik Watanuki.

"Apa?"

"Uh... dia tahu namaku, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya."

Doumeki bertukar pandang dengan Himawari. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Watanuki, "Itu tadi hampir sekali, untung Doumeki menyelamatkanmu."

Watanuki yang baru tersadar berada dalam pelukan Doumeki, melompat mundur. Mukanya merah dan tingkah lakunya gugup. Doumeki melemparkan senyum miring.

"APA?"

"Ohagi."

"Uh..."

"Aku juga ingin tempura."

"AKU BUKAN PELAYANMU, Bodoh!"

Himawari tertawa. "Aku rasa kau lebih mirip istrinya Doumeki-kun dibandingkan pelayannya, Watanuki-kun! Kalian bertengkar seperti orang tuaku!"

"Himawari-chaaaaannn!"

"Idiot."

Setelah jam olah raga selesai, Doumeki menemaninya ganti baju di ruang klub panahan. Awalnya Watanuki memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi Doumeki memang memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Saat ia melepaskan kaosnya yang penuh keringat, ia bisa melihat otot-otot itu dibangun dengan baik. Ia heran apa yang membuatnya memiliki semua itu, kegiatan Doumeki hanya makan dan panahan, yang hanya membuatnya berdiam diri seharian sambil melepaskan busur. Kegiatannya sebagai anak pendeta juga tidak berat. Watanuki hanya bisa menyalahkan gen. Ada terlalu banyak Yuuko dalam dirinya, dan satu-satunya hal yang diturunkan ayahnya padanya hanya kemampuan memasak!

"Kau mau memandangiku seharian?"

Watanuki mengalihkan pandangan dengan pipi merona saat ketahuan. "A-aku akan memakai shower."

Doumeki juga masuk ke salah satu bilik, membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat sebelum keluar, mengeringkan diri dan memakai kembali seragamnya. Watanuki masih belum keluar dari biliknya, jadi ia memilih menunggu di bangku kayu sambil membetulkan kemejanya.

"Doumeki?" bisik Watanuki dari dalam biliknya. "Bisa kau ambilkan handukku? Aku meninggalkannya di dalam loker."

"Hn." Doumeki menyerahkannya, membeku saat tangan telanjang yang sangat pucat dan memerah karena air hangat keluar menggapai handuknya. Harum strawberry menguar dari ruangan yang tertutup. "Kau memakai wangi strawberry?" katanya masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terayun terbuka, Watanuki masih dalam balutan handuk dan harum strawberry menyalak padanya, "APA KAU MENGHINAKU?!"

Mata Doumeki melebar tidak percaya saat makhluk indah itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang hanya cukup menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari puting-puting merah muda diantara kulit indah yang masih basah itu. "Apa?" kata Watanuki sambil mengeringkan rambut. Gerakannya membuat Doumeki bisa melihat ketiak yang biasanya tertutupi. Watanuki benar-benar mulus, ia jadi penasaran apa di bagian bawah juga— "Jangan menatapku, mesum!" mata biru membara itu menyentaknya. Pemuda di depannya menggeliat tak nyaman, "Seperti kau pertamakali mandi dengan laki-laki, saja," gerutu Watanuki.

Doumeki menatapnya dengan mata separuh tertutup; ya memang, ini pertama kalinya dengan makhluk seindah Watanuki Kimihiro. Doumeki tahu dengan jelas sekarang, alasan mengapa Kimihiro tidak nyaman ganti baju dengan anak lain. Mereka pasti memandanginya, karena rasanya tidak seperti ganti baju dengan laki-laki, dan Watanuki lebih cantik dari sebagian besar siswi di sekolah ini. "Doumeki?" bisiknya tak nyaman. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia berjalan mendekatinya. Masih hanya dengan balutan handuk. Doumeki menggosok belakang kepalanya dengan frustasi, ia menghela napas, bersyukur memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat kuat. "Jangan lagi memakai sampo berbau strawberry." Katanya sambil menyentuh lengan Watanuki, menyerngit saat merasakan sensasi kulit lembut itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Doumeki benar-benar ingin menciumnya sekarang. "Doumeki? Apa kau sakit?" kali ini Watanuki berjinjit dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Doumeki. Semerbak harum strawberry seketika memenuhi indranya. Doumeki mencengkeram pinggang Watanuki, melawan hasratnya untuk menarik tubuh itu semakin dekat, Doumeki sedikit mendorongnya menjauh. Bocah bodoh, ia tidak tahu sekeras apa Doumeki mengendalikan dirinya. Doumeki menggeram, "Strawberry hanya untuk perempuan, idiot."

"Ap—kau! AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!"

"Memang bukan. Apa kau mengerti?" nada suara Doumeki membuat Watanuki terdiam.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi baiklah. Sampo itu Yuuko yang membelikannya, aku akan bilang padanya untuk memilih wangi lain."

"Kau bisa memakai wangi Apel atau lebih bagus mint, jangan sekali-kali kau memakai harum vanila apalagi permen."

"Uh... baiklah, tolol."

"Hn." Ia masih belum melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pinggang Watanuki. Sadar dengan jelas, penghalangnya hanya sebuah handuk kecil—"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menunjukkan tubuhmu ke laki-laki lain selain aku."

Watanuki mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Kenapa?"

Doumeki menahan diri tidak memutar bola matanya. Sampai dimana kepolosan ini berakhir. "Berjanji saja, idiot."

"Mana mungkin aku menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau berjanji aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, dan jika kau melanggar janjinya bersiaplah pada sesuatu yang lebih buruk," Doumeki berbisik di telinga Watanuki. "Aku tidak yakin kau siap mendengar apa hukumannya sekarang."

Mata biru indah Watanuki melebar dengan menakjubkan. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti sebagian besar yang dikatakan Doumeki, tapi ia sadar benar dimana tangan Doumeki sekarang berada, dan ancaman tidak akan melepaskannya terdengar bukan ancaman kosong.

"Lepaskan aku! SIAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA BERHAK MENGHUKUMKU! AKU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KUINGINKAN!" Watanuki menggeliat, membuat semuanya menjadi bertambah buruk. Doumeki mendorongnya ke pintu loker dan menghimpitnya, menahannya disana.

"Berhenti menggeliat, idiot. Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau sudah berjanji."

"Uh. Aku merasa ada sesuatu dibalik janji itu."

"Apa kau takut?"

"Apa?! Mana mungkin kau membuatku takut, idiot, bodoh!"

Doumeki menyeringai, "Jadi kenapa kau tidak mau berjanji? Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu."

Watanuki mendongak, seakan mempertimbangkan ucapannya. "Uh... baiklah... Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Doumeki memiringkan kepalanya, menghirup harum di ceruk antara leher dan bahu Watanuki, "Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Watanuki merasakan hembusan napas Doumeki di lehernya, ia mencondongkan kepalanya menjauh, tidak menyadari malah memberikan ruang pada Doumeki untuk melihat leher jenjang yang pucat dan indah itu tampak semakin jelas. Doumeki menahan diri untuk menyapukan bibirnya ke kulit lembut itu. "BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH! AKU BERJANJI, IDIOT!"

Mengangguk puas, Doumeki melepaskannya. Watanuki memeluk dirinya, merasakan wajahnya panas dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Doumeki berpikir, seandainya Watanuki tidak tahu apa yang Doumeki lakukan, setidaknya tubuhnya bereaksi seperti apa yang Doumeki inginkan.

Doumeki tersadar bahwa ada sisi Watanuki yang menganggapnya atraktif. Maka, tindakan nyata hanya masalah waktu. Doumeki orang yang tidak pernah kehilangan buruannya. Ia sabar dan bersungguh-sungguh. Perlahan Watanuki pasti akan jadi miliknya.

Doumeki mengambil seragam Watanuki di loker dan melemparkannya pada pemuda itu. "Bergegaslah, atau aku perlu juga mengganti pakaianmu?"

Watanuki memerah seperti tomat. "Idiot! Cara bicaramu semakin mesum!"

Jangan salahkan aku, batinnya. Sepertinya Doumeki tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

xxXxx

Watanuki sedang berada di kelas tata boga pada jam terakhir. Ia sedang mengaduk adonannya sementara Himawari mengamati di sisinya. "Doumeki-kun tidak suka terlalu manis, Watanuki-kun."

"Uh. Aku tidak sedang membuatkan untuknya. Aku sedang membuatnya_ untukmu_, Himawari-chaaan..."

Himawari tertawa, "Terima kasih, Watanuki-kun. Tapi kau tahu aku sudah punya biskuit ku sendiri. Aku tidak akan bisa memakan semuanya!"

"Uh."

"Sebaiknya kau memberikannya pada Doumeki-kun. Bukankah kau akan menemaninya latihan pulang sekolah nanti."

"Mana mungkin!" kata Watanuki sambil memperagakan gerakan antik.

Himawari tertawa, "Tentu dia akan senang. Aku akan menemanimu pergi kesana sebelum pulang."

Jika Watanuki merasa Himawari seperti sedang memaksanya pergi menemui Doumeki, ia tidak menunjukkannya. Ia hanya bingung apa yang membuat gadis pujaannya itu bersemangat membuat ia dan Doumeki menjadi teman baik. Sejak awal, Watanuki saja langsung tahu kalau ia tidak akan cocok bergaul dengan si bodoh yang sok keren, Doumeki Shizuka.

"Wow, Watanuki-kun!" Fai Sensei mengintip dari bahunya. "Kau sangat berbakat!" ia mengambil satu biskuit yang sudah jadi, "Ini lebih dari buatan pro!"

"Bento buatan Watanuki-kun sangat hebat, sensei," kata Himawari riang.

"Ah~ kebetulan sekali!" seru Fai sensei senang. "Aku menemukan orang yang cocok untuk mengolah sisa suplai yang baru di kirim kemarin."

"Suplai?"

"Ya," Fai-sensei menarik lengan Watanuki ke lembari es. "Kau bisa memanfaatkan bahan ini untuk membuat sesuatu, Watanuki."

"Uh... tapi untuk apa? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membuatnya, sensei?"

Fai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Aku terlalu sibuk! Kau tahu aku juga mengajar kelas bahasa Inggris dan Ekonomi. Aku tidak akan sempat memanfaatkan semua bahan ini sebelum busuk. Bagaimana Watanuki-kun? Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan bahan yang bagus kan?"

"Uh... kupikir... tapi aku juga tidak bisa memakan semuanya sendiri!"

"Oh, Watanuki-kun~ pasti banyak yang akan menghabiskannya ketika semua bahan itu menjadi makanan jadi! Doumeki misalnya."

"Raksasa bodoh itu! tidak ada yang dipikirkannya selain perut," gerutunya. "Yeah... aku akan melakukannya. Tapi bukan karena aku ingin memasakkan Doumeki atau apa! Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang-buang bahan makanan!"

"Sudah kukira Watanuki-kun dan Doumeki-kun sungguh teman yang akrab!"

"Himawari-chaaan!"

Ruangan klub panahan tampak lebih hidup dibandingkan pagi saat Watanuki pergi kesana. Anggota klub lainnya tampak serius berlatih.

"Yo." Doumeki menyapa mereka dengan wajah batunya seperti biasa.

Watanuki merasakan pipinya merona, mengingat kejadian di ruang ganti klub panahan. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan sekuat itu. Dan itu tidak menyenangkan, membuatnya seperti terkena serangan jantung. Watanuki mengingat sesulit apa ia berjalan setelah itu. Kakinya berubah menjadi bubur!

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Doumeki-kun."

"Hn." Mata Doumeki jatuh pada kotak bekal yang dibawa Watanuki. "Aku mencium ayam goreng."

"Kau! Selalu saja kalau soal makanan—"

"Watanuki-kun membuatnya di kelas tata boga. Juga biskuit. Pastikan kau mencobanya Doumeki-kun! Rasanya luar biasa."

"Himawari-chaaan... sudah kubilang aku membuatkannya untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Watanuki-kun! Tapi aku harus segera pulang. Berjuanglah Doumeki-kun. Sampai jumpa kalian berdua!" sambil melambai ia berlari pulang.

"Uh! Kenapa! Kenapa Himawari-chan harus pulaaaang~ dan kenapa aku harus bersamamuuuuu!"

"Berisik. Duduk di sana, dan jangan ribut."

"Kau tidak latihan?"

"Aku akan melanjutkannya setelah makan."

"Uh, dasar otak satu saluran dengan perut. Kau memang bodoh, tolol!"

"Hn. Kau membawa teh?"

"JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEAKAN AKU PELAYANMU!"

"Ssssttt. Kau mengganggu."

Watanuki merona saat menyadari tatapan penasaran anggota klub panahan yang lain. "Uh." Ia menyurut mundur, meraih termos dan menuangkan teh ke gelas kertas. "Paling tidak katakan sesuatu saat ada orang yang memberimu makan, idiot!"

"Tambah."

"Kau!" Watanuki menghela napas dan membuka kotak bekal yang lain. "Sudah ku duga perut lubang hitammu tidak akan puas hanya dengan satu kotak saja."

"Jadi kau memang sengaja membuatkan itu untukku?" goda Doumeki, dengan suara monotonnya.

Watanuki merona. "Tentu saja tidak! Sudah kubilang ini semua sisa kelas tata boga!"

Doumeki tidak berkomentar walau ia tahu Watanuki memang sengaja membuatkan semua makanan ini untuknya, makanan sisa itu hanya alasan.

Seandainya Watanuki tahu jika Doumeki tidak makan masakan buatan sembarang orang. Memang ia pernah makan masakan buatan orang yang level masakannya setingkat dengan Watanuki, yang jarang sekali ada. Tapi hanya Watanuki yang masakannya terasa mudah untuk di telan. Bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Watanuki, terasa mudah untuk makan masakan buatannya. Ketika memakannya, Doumeki tahu sejauh apa rasa cinta Watanuki dalam memasak; masakannya memiliki jiwa dan unik. Watanuki adalah penyihir dapur dengan level masakan yang menandingi hotel bintang 5.

Doumeki mengamatinya, ia selalu mengamati, Watanuki selalu makan dengan cara yang penuh tata krama seakan ia dibesarkan pada masa yang berbeda. Mungkin karena keluarganya menjalankan bisnis restoran tradisional. Watanuki memang selalu heboh, juga melancarkan tarian gila sambil berteriak-teriak menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tapi ketika ia diam, Doumeki menyadari kehalusan caranya bersikap. Saat ia duduk, punggungnya tegak; itu cara duduk yang sulit dilakukan, terutama selama berjam-jam, tapi Watanuki mampu melakukannya. Caranya makan atau caranya bergerak dari satu posisi ke posisi yang lain tidak pernah terburu-buru, membuat gerakannya mirip seperti tarian. Doumeki juga memperhatikan saat Watanuki meletakkan sumpitnya, alisnya berkerut dan berteriak, "BERHENTI MENATAPKU!"

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh bekal, Doumeki beranjak meraih busurnya, "Tunggu disini."

Watanuki menggerutu, tapi ia tetap tinggal.

Satu persatu anggota klub panahan pulang. Hanya tinggal Doumeki pada akhirnya. Watanuki menguap, ia ingin menyalak pada Doumeki dan menariknya pulang, atau diam-diam pergi dari sana. Berbagai sekenario berputar-putar di kepalanya, sampai ia tersadar Doumeki sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Ia pasti sudah masuk ke ruang ganti. busurnya disandarkan di tembok. Watanuki berdiri dan merenggangkan punggung. Ia berjalan mendekati busur itu dengan penasaran.

Ia mengangkat busurnya dengan satu tangan, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika busur bisa seberat ini, dan Doumeki menggenggamnya selama berjam-jam sambil berusaha mengarahkan anak panah?! Itu mustahil! Pantas saja tubuhnya bisa seperti itu. Watanuki mencoba mengarahkan busurnya.

"Cara memegangmu salah," hembusan hangat menyapu telinga Watanuki dan melingkupinya. Tiba-tiba saja punggungnya menekan keras tubuh berotot Doumeki. Ia sudah memakai seragamnya.

"Do-doumeki?" tangan pemuda itu meraih tangannya, membetulkan posisinya, tangan yang lain membantunya menahan busur yang berat. "A-aku hanya penasaran... " ia menurunkan busurnya. Tapi tubuh yang keras dan solid itu masih di posisinya, menempel ketat pada sisi belakang tubuhnya. "MUNDUR, _Doumeki!_ KAU TERLALU DEKAT!"

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis, tersenyum mengejek.

Doumeki berbisik di telinganya, "Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," menyapukan sentuhannya di perut Watanuki sebelum melepaskannya.

Berdiri dengan kaki goyah, Watanuki menyalak, "Aku membencimu, Doumeki!"

xxXxx

Ah.. ah...ah...! ide berhamburan, aku bingung menangkapnya!

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, my dears... :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanya para lady CLAMP yang memiliki semua karakter XXX HOLIC dan ceritanya. **

Maaf bagi yang menunggu lama. Kesibukan sedang gila-gilanya. Di tengah mati lampu dan tugas menumpuk, terlahirlah cerita ini. enjoy it, my dears :D

xxXxx

3

Watanuki berjalan masuk ke gedung olah raga. Suasana riuh rendah sementara matanya memindai seluruh ruangan. Sosok raksasa bodoh itu seketika menyentuh pengelihatannya, badannya yang tinggi selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan kini si bodoh itu sedang dikelilingi wartawan. Rupanya dia cukup terkenal, huh?

"Selain ketua klub, Doumeki-kun adalah ace," kata Himawari seakan membaca pikirannya. Watanuki tidak senang mendengar gadis pujaannya membanggakan rivalnya. "Ayo, Watanuki-kun. Kita bisa duduk disana," katanya sambil menunjuk deretan kursi dekat tempat atlet menunggu giliran. Para fans duduk tak jauh dari sana juga, membawa spanduk dan tulisan-tulisan penyemangat. Watanuki memutar bola matanya.

Lalu terdengar permintaan untuk para atlet memasuki arena. Doumeki meninggalkan para wartawan menuju tepi lapangan, matanya memandang ke arah bangku penonton dan berhenti pada Watanuki. Lalu senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya, membuat pipi Watanuki memanas dan ia menyemburkan rasa kesal, "APA? APA DIA MENGEJEKKU?!"

Himawari terkekeh, "Kurasa dia senang kau datang."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah bilang kalau kedatanganku kesini untuk melihat kekalahannya dan menertawakannya!"

Himawari tersenyum, tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena dia tahu alasan sebenarnya walau Watanuki tak kan mengakuinya. Pertandingan itu rasanya bukan apa-apa untuk Doumeki. Pemuda itu menyelesaikan gilirannya dengan bersih, sempurna. Watanuki hanya bisa menga-nga saat penonton bergemuruh menyambut pengumuman Doumeki sebagai pemenangnya dan seketika lampu blizt dan wartawan mengelilinginya kembali. Tidak hanya itu, Watanuki bisa memastikan para fans menunggu giliran untuk mendekatinya, memberinya hadiah atau menyampaikan ucapan selamat.

Tapi Doumeki mengabaikan semua itu, masih dengan seragam panahannya, ia meninggalkan arena menuju bangku penonton. Para fans menjerit saat Doumeki melompati pagar pemisah dan mendaki ke arah Watanuki.

"Yo," katanya, ekspresinya datar.

Watanuki menyipitkan mata, "Jangan menyapaku dengan 'Yo', idiot." Watanuki berjengit melihat tatapan murka para fans Doumeki. Tatapan tajam itu menghujam ke arahnya, anehnya tidak ke arah Himawari-chan. Watanuki bersyukur Himawari-chan tidak dijadikan sasaran rasa cemburu, tapi cukup mengherankan melihat kecemburuan itu tertuju padanya, dia, seorang Watanuki yang terkenal aneh. Mungkin para fans merasa dirinya tidak sederajat dengan Doumeki, si bodoh otak udang berperut lubang hitam macam dia, seharusnya para fans Doumeki membuka mata lebar-lebar dan kabur dari Doumeki selagi mereka bisa.

"Oi," tangan yang bergerak mengusap leher Watanuki dan suara monoton itu membuatnya tersadar wajah Doumeki hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, membuatnya mundur selangkah, "Kau melamun."

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Watanuki mendorong keras bahu Doumeki dengan sia-sia, "IDIOT! Kau terlalu dekat!" melihat kepanikan Watanuki, Doumeki menarik tangannya, hanya untuk memindahkannya ke sikunya. Itu gerakan biasa dengan seorang teman, tapi tidak untuk seorang Doumeki. Pesannya terkirim jelas—milikku. Gerakan itu, bagi seorang Doumeki, seperti sedang menandai wilayah. Watanuki menatap tangan itu, merasakan wajahnya panas, dan kemarahan siap menyembur dari bibirnya. Tiba-tiba, Doumeki mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Watanuki, membuat semua sumpah serapah seketika lenyap dari benaknya, digantikan keterkejutan; selama sepersekian detik ia hanya bisa membelalak dengan mulut membentuk huruf o.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" semburnya.

"Hn," Doumeki menegakkan punggunya, tampak puas. "Tunggu aku ganti baju. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"AKU MENOLAK! Aku berangkat bersama Himawari-chan, aku pulang juga bersama Himawari-chan. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Doumeki berkata dengan keras kepala, "Kau akan pulang bersamaku. Terserah Kunogi jika dia mau pulang bersama kita, tapi kau akan pulang bersamaku."

"Siapa kau memerintah aku seenaknya? Kau kurang ajar Doumeki!"

"Tentu Doumeki-kun. Kita bisa pulang bersama."

"Himawari-chaaaan!"

"Tunggu aku," lalu ia melompati pagar pembatas dan berlari ke pintu keluar menuju ruang ganti.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengajak si bodoh itu, Himawari-chaaan," rengeknya, "Coba lihat sekumpulan fans yang ada disana, tidak mungkin Doumeki bisa keluar dari semua itu!"

"Yeah, Watanuki-kun. Kurasa sebaiknya kau menghampiri Doumeki-kun. Barang kali kau bisa menjauhkannya dari para fans?"

"Dari semua itu? mana mungkin!"

"Kau bisa mengajaknya lewat pintu belakang," katanya sambil menunjuk.

Kimihiro mengerang, "Kenapa kita tidak menunggunya saja disana."

"Yah, kukira Doumeki-kun tidak punya ponsel."

Watanuki memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya dia orang gua?"

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di pintu belakang."

"Kau yakin?" seru Watanuki melihat Himawari pergi. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan sambil mengangguk.

Watanuki menyelinap melewati papan 'selain petugas dilarang masuk' dan menemukan Doumeki, masih memakai hakama, keluar dari kamar ganti sambil membawa busurnya yang disimpan di sarung panjang berwarna hitam. "Kau belum ganti baju?"

"Hn. Pakaian ini cukup nyaman."

"Kau mau pergi memakai kostum itu?!"

"Ini seragam, idiot."

"Itu hakama!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau berjalan bersamamu!" seru Watanuki sambil berputar pergi, tapi Doumeki menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pintu belakang! Himawari menunggu kita disana. Dan jangan berjalan di dekatku! Kau terlalu menarik perhatian orang!"

"Aku biasa memakai ini di tempat umum."

Watanuki menoleh, memandang dada yang mengintip dari balik gi putih Doumeki. "Tak heran mengapa para gadis itu menjerit-jerit saat melihatmu," gerutunya pelan.

"Cemburu?"

Watanuki merona saat sadar Doumeki mendengar perkataannya. "Idiot! Kepala besar, AKU MEMBENCIMU, DOUMEKI!"

Doumeki melemparkan senyum miring, mengikuti langkah marah Watanuki.

xxXxx

Watanuki berjuang keras supaya tidak terhimpit di antara desakan penumpang kereta pada saat jam makan siang; waktu paling padat untuk berpergian naik kereta. Salahkan Doumeki, mereka jadi telat gara-gara pemuda sialan sok populer itu. Seandainya saja ia tidak sok keren, memakai hakama yang menarik perhatian atau membiarkan Watanuki pulang sendiri bersama Himawari-chan, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Para penggemarnya rupanya sudah menunggu _juga _di pintu belakang gedung olah raga sialan itu, dan perlu perjuangan keras untuk melewatinya.

Selain itu, satu lagi yang membuat Watanuki MEMBENCI Doumeki, pemuda itu tampak tidak tergoyahkan di antara desakan para pekerja kantoran ini. Padahal tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, hanya _sedikit, _ya sedikit, perbedaan pada postur dan lebar tubuh, _hanya _itu! dan juga Doumeki pintar panahan, juga judo Dan lima, dan tanpa ekspresi—Kimihiro menabrak tiang penyangga saat kereta berbelok cepat.

Ia benar-benar jengkel.

Terlebih ia sangat membenci naik kereta api. Doumeki memang salah satu alasannya, tapi sebagian besar bukan. Watanuki menghela napas saat gerakan tangan itu kembali menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Desahan napas menyentuh telinganya, membuatnya mual. Kenapa? _Kenapa! _Diantara semua remaja berseragam di gerbong ini, para orang mesum selalu memilihnya! Himawari-chan, benar, ia cemas dengan gadis manis itu. Tapi, jika itu bisa menjauhkan Himawari-chan, Watanuki rela dijadikan korban! Tunggu saja akibatnya jika para orang mesum itu berani menyentuh Himawari-chan sedikit saja!

Watanuki menutup mata rapat-rapat, berusaha keras mengabaikan sentuhan-sentuhan itu, mengatur pikirannya seakan ia berada di tempat lain, bukannya malah di dalam kereta penuh dan sedang di raba-raba oleh orang mesum. "Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk menyentuhnya?" suara monoton itu membuat Watanuki menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Doumeki menggenggam tangan seorang pria paruh baya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Doumeki menatap Watanuki sekilas sebelum meraihnya dan menarik lengannya menuju sisi lain gerbong kereta, mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding, mengurungnya dengan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis Watanuki.

"Menyelamatkanmu diraba orang mesum sepanjang hari, idiot."

Watanuki merona. Ia menggeliat keluar dalam cengkeraman Doumeki dengan sia-sia. Sadar dengan berbedaan besar tubuh mereka, dan cara Doumeki yang berdiri protektif di depannya. "Dia tidak merabaku!" serunya sebagai usaha terakhir.

"Hn. Kau pasti akan memberinya ijin seandainya dia meminta."

"Itu lebih baik dari pada dia melakukannya pada seorang gadis malang seperti Himawari-chan!" Doumeki merendahkan kepalanya, membuat kepala mereka sejajar sementara lengannya masih memakunya di dinding kereta. "Kuharap kau tidak punya pikiran bodoh macam itu."

"Oh yeah, dan aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri!"

"Hn. Tentu, para gadis tidak akan dijadikan sasaran jika berada dalam satu gerbong bersamamu, yakinlah para orang mesum ini pasti mengincarmu. Sungguh berjiwa pahlawan."

"AP—KAU! Berhenti bicara seperti itu!"

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis, "Bicara seperti apa?"

"Bicara—bicara seolah kau sedang menolongku."

"Aku memang menolongmu, idiot."

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu!"

Doumeki mengedip, "Kenapa? Karena dia bersikap manis padamu, jadi kau mengijinkannya menyentuhmu?"

Watanuki merona, "Karena aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Doumeki bodoh. Lagi pula kau tidak perlu melakukannya seperti itu..."

"Seperti apa?"

Watanuki merona. "Seperti itu, idiot. Jangan pura-pura tidak ingat!"

"Aku tidak ingat. Seperti apa?"

"SEPERTI 'AKU DOUMEKI DUNGU MENATAP TAJAM DAN BERKATA SIAPA YANG MEMBERIMU IJIN UNTUK MENYENTUHNYA?' SEAKAN AKU ADALAH BARANG PRIBADI MU, IDIOT!" jerit Watanuki.

Doumeki menangkupkan bibirnya, sementara Watanuki mengambil napas. Selama beberapa detik hanya ada keheningan. Watanuki diam-diam mendongak penasaran, dan seketika menyesal saat bersirobok dengan tatapan intens mata emas Doumeki. "Dou-Doumeki?" katanya lirih di antara desahan napasnya yang memburu. Ia bisa merasakan cengkraman di lengannya menguat dan perlahan Doumeki merunduk mendekatinya. Watanuki menempel rapat di dinding kereta, berusaha membuat jarak dengan sia-sia, "Doumeki, kau idiot," bisiknya.

"Hn," napas Doumeki menyapu bibirnya. Ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini, ia tidak bisa mengidentifikasi perasaannya. Watanuki mengedipkan mata, mengedip lagi, mengedip lagi.

"Berhenti mengedip," ucapan itu dikatakan dalam geraman sementara Doumeki tampak sangat tegang seakan berusaha membendung sesuatu yang mungkin membuatnya meledak.

"Uh..." tidak ada ucapan cerdas keluar dari mulutnya jika Doumeki berdiri sedekat ini. Watanuki hampir mengantisipasi sesuatu, _sesuatu _yang mungkin dilakukan Doumeki. Lalu kereta berbelok, membuat tubuh Watanuki terayun ke depan. Ia membayangkan jatuh terjelebam ke lantai bersama para pekerja kantoran, atau lebih buruk, bersama Doumeki. Tapi tidak. Saat ia membuka mata, tubuhnya sedang tersangkut di salah satu lengan kuat Doumeki, sementara pemuda itu tampak tidak tergoyahkan. Dengan gampang, Doumeki membantunya meraih keseimbangan, membuat tubuh mereka menempel rapat. Satu lengannya menggenggam erat tiang penyangga, yang lainnya melingkari pinggang Watanuki. Di telinganya, Doumeki berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak pernah bilang kau milik siapapun. Tapi bukan berarti akan selamanya begitu."

Watanuki mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Hn. Pakai otakmu untuk berpikir, idiot!"

Watanuki merona, "AKU BUKAN IDIOT, KAU YANG IDIOT!"

"Memang bukan," Doumeki meliriknya, senyum mengejek menghiasi wajahnya, "Kau bukan idiot, kau cuma terlalu polos."

Watanuki membuka mulutnya dan menutup kembali, sebelum berteriak hingga mengagetkan satu gerbong, "JANGAN BICARA SEPERTI AKU REMAJA PEREMPUAN, BERENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU, DOUMEKI!"

Tapi sepanjang perjalanan, Watanuki tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Doumeki. Toh, berada dalam lindungan Doumeki tidak lebih buruk dibandingkan berurusan dengan pria-pria mesum, kecuali untuk harga dirinya.

xxXxx

"Jangan mengeluh," gerutu Watanuki. "Bukan salahku kau ingin mengantarku pulang. Aku memang berniat belanja untuk simpanan hingga bulan depan. Jadi jangan mengeluh saat aku membuatmu membawa semua belanjaan itu."

"Aku tidak mengeluh." Tidak memang, dan itu juga membuat Watanuki kesal. Semua yang dilakukan Doumeki membuat Watanuki kesal.

"Diam. Bawa ini juga," tapi Watanuki senang jika bisa menyiksa Doumeki seperti ini. Jika beruntung mungkin dia bisa melihat kekesalan di muka tanpa ekspesinya. Tapi sayangnya Doumeki tetaplah Doumeki, mukanya masih saja seperti manusia gua entah seburuk apa perlakuan Watanuki padanya.

Saat mereka sampai rumah, terlihat kesibukan di salah satu ruangan. "Apa ada tamu?" bersamaan dengan itu Kohane yang bekerja magang di tempatnya keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa nampan. "Oh, Kimihiro-kun. Untung kau sudah datang."

"Kohane-chan?"

"Satoru-san memesan tempat," ia tampak tak nyaman, sama seperti Watanuki yang pelipisnya mulai berkedut. "Aku sempat khawatir karena tidak bisa menghubungimu." Matanya menatap Doumeki yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Ah, Kohane-chan, ini Doumeki Shizuka," Watanuki menyipitkan mata, "Dia rivalku. Doumeki, ini Kohane Tsuyuri yang bekerja di sini."

Doumeki mengangguk. Sama seperti biasanya, tidak banyak bicara, membuat Watanuki kesal.

"Oh, rival macam apa?" tanya Kohane dengan ekspresi tertarik, sekaligus geli.

"Rival seumur hidup, Doumeki bawa semua itu ke dapur, aku akan ganti baju," katanya dengan nada menggerutu sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Pada Doumeki Kohane bertanya, "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak. Itu alami untuk Watanuki."

"Sungguh," Kohane tampak sangat kaget, membuat Doumeki menaikkan alis. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya kaget karena biasanya Kimihiro-kun sangat lembut dan ceria. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa memperlakukan seseorang seperti... seperti..."

"Hn, dia menyebutku rival."

Kohane tertawa, "Benar. Tapi rasanya ia tidak bertingkah seperti pada seorang rival. Tidak ada orang yang menyuruh rivalnya membawa belanjaan!"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu!"

"DOUMEKI! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BERDIRI DISANA!"

"Oh, dia seperti istri pemarah, Kimihiro-kun, aku terkejut!" ia menunjuk ke lorong, "Luruslah, kau akan menemukan dapurnya disana."

"Terima kasih."

Doumeki menemukan Watanuki sedang meniup api dalam tungku tradisional, tapi tidak hanya itu, Watanuki memakai kimono lain miliknya yang lebih mewah, menunjukkan ia sedang bersiap menemui tamunya. Kimono itu berwarna merah dengan corak naga menari disepanjang bahannya. Obinya berwarna kuning dan terikat longgar sehingga siapapun bisa melihat kulit pucat yang mengintip dari kerah bahunya yang longgar. Posisi duduknya membuat kakinya yang indah mengintip dari belahan kimononya yang tersingkap. Dia lebih pada cantik dibandingkan tampan. Tidak, cantik saja tidak cukup. Indah. Watanuki tampak memikat dengan balutan warna yang menjerat siapapun yang memandangnya.

Lamunannya dipecahkan oleh suara feminim yang familier, "Doumeki." Yuuko melambaikan tangan, mengajaknya masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Wanita itu mabuk dan tangannya menggenggam botol sake.

"Yuuko-san?"

"Hm... Doumeki, kau pilih yang mana?" ia menunjukkan kimono-kimono formal di gantungan baju.

"Kau memintaku memakai pakaian itu?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku minta bantuanmu. Kau tahu, tamu itu..."

"Satoru-san?"

"Hm-em... dia berusaha mendapatkan Kimihiro." Doumeki mengatupkan bibir, mengerutkan dahi tidak senang. "Benar sekali. Kau tahu maksudku." Yuuko mengambil sebuah kimono, mencocokkannya dengan Doumeki, "Aku tahu kau pasti sudah menebak ini bukan pertamakalinya. Ada satu dua orang yang datang memintanya. Aku memang sudah lama mencari pelindung untuk Watanuki. Aku tidak akan hidup selamanya, kau tahu," ia menenggak sakenya. Doumeki menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kalimatnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang dicemaskan Doumeki sekarang. "Kimihiro, dia tidak menolak?"

"Lain dari yang mungkin kau pikirkan, Doumeki. Kimihiro sadar dia membutuhkan pelindung. Tapi sebutuh apapun kami, aku ingin dia mendapatkan orang yang terbaik," sambil berkata begitu, Yuuko menyerahkan pakaiannya. Doumeki memandangnya sejenak, lalu tanpa merubah eskpresinya, menerima benda itu. "Aku mengerti," katanya. Saat Yuuko diambang pintu, wanita itu menyeringai lebar. "Kau tahu, kau laki-laki pertama yang dibawanya kemari."

Doumeki menatap pintu tertutup itu. Dia dibesarkan dengan tradisi shingon, hubungan sesama jenis bukan hal asing baginya. Tapi membayangkan Watanuki juga mengetahui tradisi ini—tidak, Watanuki tidak tahu apa-apa, walau mungkin Yuuko tahu. Tapi mungkin keluarga Watanuki memegang tradisi seperti keluarga penari kabuki? Jika memang benar, maka tingkah flamboyannya, gaya berpakaiannya, sepenuhnya sangat masuk akal. Berpikir seperti itu membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan tidak ada yang paling cocok seperti Watanuki sebagai pasangannya. Dan membaca tingkah Yuuko, sepertinya ia sudah mendapat lampu hijau.

xxXxx

Watanuki memberikan intruksi dengan suara pelan pada Kohane untuk menyajikan makanannya. Beberapa pelayan lainnya sudah menata menu utama, dan para penari sedang menunjukkan tarian kipas. Kini giliran Watanuki. Ia mengambil napas, berjalan perlahan, merunduk dengan anggun saat membuka pintu, menekuk kakinya kembali sebelum berdiri dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan gerakan yang sama anggunnya. Bertahun-tahun belajar mengenai semua ini membuatnya tidak perlu berpikir. Tubuhnya akan otomatis bergerak, terutama saat ia menggunakan kimono. Kimono bagaikan tombol on untuknya.

Saat ia mendongak, matanya bersirobok dengan tatapan tajam Satoru-san yang selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sudah kesekian kalinya, entah sejak kapan, Watanuki berusaha menolak pria itu dengan berbagai alasan. Kini, menjelang berakhirnya masa sekolahnya, tindakan pria itu semakin nyata dan tujuannya semakin jelas. Watanuki menghormati setiap tamu yang datang seperti menghormati tradisi. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri untuk melukiskan Satoru-san hanya butuh satu kata 'takut.' Watanuki takut dengan pria itu.

Satoru-san melambaikan tangannya, memintanya untuk duduk disampingnya. Watanuki menurutinya hanya untuk kewajiban. Pria itu menyodorkan gelasnya, dan Watanuki menuangkan tehnya kesana. "Sama seperti biasa, Kimihiro. Caramu menuang teh selalu menarik perhatianku."

Watanuki merundukkan kepala, "Terima kasih, Satoru-san."

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Satoru."

"Saya selalu bersikap sopan pada setiap tamu," sama seperti biasanya, Watanuki memberikan penolakan secara halus.

"Tapi itu tidak membuatku senang, Kimihiro. Menyadari tentang kejujuran dan kepolosanmu, aku yakin kau tetap tahu maksud setiap kedatanganku."

Watanuki menegakkan punggung. Memandangnya dengan mengerutkan dahi. "Saya kira juga telah menjawabnya dengan jelas, Satoru-san."

"Tapi aku tidak berhenti berusaha, kau tahu," pria itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Watanuki. "Biarkan aku memilikimu, maka kau tidak perlu bersusah payah, Watanuki."

Watanuki tetap tidak bergerak dalam sentuhan itu, tapi ia berjuang mempertahankan sopan santun dengan berkata, "Tolong jangan menyentuh saya dengan cara seperti itu, Satoru-san."

"Hm?" pria itu menyesap tehnya, "Kenapa? Kau bukan milik siapapun."

"Benar sekali," Watanuki berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman itu, tapi pria itu meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras dan mendorong Watanuki kasar ke tatami.

"Tolong hentikan!"

"Kau selalu sopan, Kimihiro," ia mengusap pipinya, membuat tubuh Watanuki gemetar ketakutan. Ia bisa merasakan Satoru berbeda dari biasanya, ia lebih berbahaya, dan dirinyalah yang diinginkan pria itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Di saat yang sama benaknya terbayang wajah Doumeki. "Satoru-san! Hentikan!" suara jeritannya dipecahkan oleh suara pintu yang digeser dengan suara keras.

Doumeki berdiri diambang pintu, memakai gi dan hakama hitam yang membuatnya tampak berkuasa, _juga menakutkan. _Mata emasnya tampak menyala melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya; Watanuki yang ditindih seorang pria di atas tatami, kimononya tertarik longgar memperlihatkan kulit pucatnya yang indah. Dan yang paling membuatnya geram, pemuda itu ketakutan dan ia menangis. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat Kimihiro-nya menangis.

Watanuki memandang Doumeki ngeri saat melihat kemarahan memancar dari mata emasnya yang membara. Oh tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan mengamuk. Ia tidak pernah melihat Doumeki mengamuk, tapi bukan berarti ia belum pernah mendengar rumornya. Berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang tanpa eskpresi, ketika Doumeki menentukan sesuatu, ia tidak terbendung, bahkan jika harus membunuh dirinya.

"Doumeki!" serunya, membuat perhatian Doumeki kini sepenuhnya padanya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar, mengejutkannya saat dengan lembut memisahkan Watanuki dengan Satoru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pelayan!" seru pria itu, sepenuhnya tidak sadar dengan siapa ia bicara.

Sambil membetulkan kimono Watanuki pemuda itu berkata, "Kami akan menyajikan menu tambahan untuk memuaskan anda, Satoru-san." Doumeki menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan dengan masuknya Kohane bersama baki-baki makanan, ekspresi gadis itu tidak menunjukkan apapun kecuali matanya yang membara.

"Siapa kau?!" seru Satoru. "Beraninya pelayan sepertimu memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

Doumeki memandang pria itu dengan tajam, dengan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, "Doumeki Shizuka," nama itu sepertinya mengejutkan Satoru. Pria itu tampak ketakutan. "Benar. Aku adalah Doumeki seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Bagaimana mungkin," wajah pria itu menunjukkan kemarahan, juga kebingungan.

"Kurasa kau bukan tipe orang yang menyentuh milik orang lain tanpa ijin," sambil berkata begitu Doumeki mencengkeram lengan Watanuki, mengangkatnya berdiri.

"Doumeki?" bisik Kimihiro.

"Ssstt..." ia mengusap pipi Watanuki, dan menghentikan tangannya di tengkuk pemuda itu. Kembali pada Satoru ia berkata, "Jika kau masih punya urusan denganku, aku bersedia bertemu diluar tempat ini. Tapi tindakan itu tak kan menjamin karirmu. Tapi selama kau tidak menjejakkan kakimu di tempat ini, aku akan menganggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi."

"Sepertinya anda salah paham, Doumeki-san," ia memandang Watanuki, "Aku tidak mengusik milik orang lain. Kimihiro tidak dimiliki siapapun."

Saat itulah Doumeki merasakan bahaya jika tidak mengambil tindakan. Doumeki hanya menatap Satoru singkat sebelum menoleh pada Watanuki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan, jari-jarinya tidak sadar mencengkeram kain Kimono Doumeki. "Kimihiro, kau percaya padaku?"

Ia melebarkan matanya, membuka dan menutup mulutnya kembali, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."

Watanuki mengangguk kembali.

Doumeki mengangkat kepala Watanuki, merasakan rambutnya bergerak di sela-sela jarinya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menarik dagunya, mengangkatnya dan menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Watanuki yang lembut. Pada awalnya, bibir itu tegang, seluruh tubuh Kimihiro memancarkan kebingungan. Tapi bukan Doumeki jika ia tidak penuh tekad. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Watanuki dengan lembut, merasakan kesempatan saat pemuda itu membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk menyusupkan lidah. Doumeki memiringkan kepalanya, menyesuaikan posisi dan membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ia merasakan lengan Watanuki bergerak melingkari lehernya, dan Doumeki menarik Watanuki semakin rapat dalam pelukan. Doumeki ingin lebih, ia merasa tidak puas sama sekali, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain menghentikan ciuman itu. Suara kecewa lolos dari bibir Watanuki yang membuatnya menyungingkan senyum. Doumeki menarik lembut rambut Watanuki, membuatnya mendongak menatapnya. Ia menjilat bibir saat melihat mata penuh hasrat, bibir merah yang basah dan kulit pucat merona yang tidak mungkin bisa lebih merah dari itu. Jika itu semua adalah tampilan untuk sebuah ciuman, Doumeki tidak bisa membayangkan apa hadiah yang didapatkannya jika ia melakukan lebih dari ini?

Menarik Watanuki yang masih lumer ke dalam dekapannya, ia menoleh pada Satoru.

"Kau mencurinya dariku!" seru pria itu penuh kemarahan.

Doumeki melemparkan senyum miring, "Sejak awal dia bukan milikmu, dan tidak selamanya." Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditegaskan, Doumeki membawa Watanuki ke luar dari ruangan. Di koridor yang jauh dan tersembunyi, Watanuki menghentikan langkah. Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda yang masih merah padam, mungkin untuk sebab yang berbeda kali ini, berseru, "KAU MENCIUMKU!"

"Benar. Aku senang kau menikmatinya."

"AKU TIDAK MENIKMATINYA!"

"Coba lihat dimana tanganmu berada." Watanuki membelalak saat menyadari lengannya masih melingkari leher Doumeki. Ia akan menariknya kembali saat Doumeki malah menariknya rapat dan mendorongnya, menghimpitnya ke tembok. "Kau tidak lagi diijinkan terlalu dekat dengan pelanggan."

"Siapa kau sok memerintahku!"

"Jika kau perlu diingatkan, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu lagi dari para pria hidung belang," Doumeki menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Watanuki, "Jika kau ingin sekali di cium, kau tidak perlu menggoda para pria itu, kau cukup bilang padaku."

Watanuki merona, "A-aku tidak menggoda siapapun dan aku tidak ingin dicium!"

"Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kau menikmatinya. Kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

Watanuki membelalakkan mata, ia berjuang keras untuk menelan ludah saat berkata dengan nada yang tidak terlalu mengancam seperti harapannya, "Uh, jangan bertingkah seperti kau kekasihku, idiot. Lagi pula, dari mana kau mendapatkan pakaian itu..."

"Yuuko." Doumeki mundur, membebaskan Watanuki dari kurungan, "Aku lapar."

"Kau—selalu saja makanan yang ada di otakmu! Kau hanya akan menghabiskan persediaan makanan disini!"

Doumeki tersenyum mendengar undangan tanpa sadar yang dilontarkan Watanuki, "Jadi kau mengijinkanku makan disini seterusnya?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Kau."

"AKU TIDAK BILANG BEGITU!"

"Jadi itu undangan agar aku bisa mencumbumu?"

"Men—kau! Berhenti bicara mesum!"

"Ara... ara... kalian berdua jangan ribut! Kalian membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut!"

"Itu karena kau kebanyakan minum, Yuuko-san!"

"Aku ingin Yakitori," suara monoton menyela.

"Yakitori, ide luar biasa. Aku ingin Gyoza!"

"Aku tidak terima pesanan! Terutama darimu Doumeki! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu makan disini?!"

"Tapi Watanuki, kau harus mengundang Doumeki makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Aku tidak ingat telah membesarkanmu sebagai orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Uh..."

"Lagi pula, siapa tahu nanti Doumeki akan menciummu lagi."

Watanuki merona, seandainya ia bisa lebih merah lagi. Ditambah saat ia menatap Doumeki dan mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata setengah tertutup, seakan sedang membayangkan perkataan Yuuko.

"Aku tahu," geramnya. "AKU TAHU JIKA INI RENCANA KALIAN BERDUA. KALIAN SUDAH SENGAJA MENJEBAKKU, MEMBUATNYA MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU—" Watanuki membeku, saat tersadar telah membuka kartunya. Ia diam-diam menatap Doumeki yang memandangnya dengan mata emas penuh minat, ada keterkejutan, dan yang paling menyebalkan, ada juga rasa senang disana. "Jangan. Jangan bicara!" serunya. Doumeki menyungingkan senyum, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa, "JANGAN TERSENYUM! ITU MENJIJIKKAN!"

xxXxx

Watanuki sedang berada di dapur, memanaskan sake ke dua untuk Yuuko sementara mereka berdua makan dengan tenang di ruang tengah. "Jadi, kulihat kau sudah membulatkan tekat, Doumeki."

"Hn. Aku mengerti mengapa kau bilang Kimihiro butuh pelindung."

Yuuko tertawa, "Benar. Jika itu hanya masalah bertahan hidup, Kimihiro adalah anak yang kuat. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengatakan dia sanggup berdiri sendiri. Tapi masalah berbeda untuk Kimihiro."

"Tidak ada yang sederhana menyangkut Kimihiro."

Yuuko mengangguk, "Dia sudah dilahirkan seperti itu. Hal-hal seperti itulah, yang merupakan kelemahannya, dan aku ingin menjauhkannya," Yuuko menutup mata, "Aku bisa membayangkan, dalam sekali kedipan, saat aku pergi dan tanpa perlindungan, Kimihiro pasti berakhir di tempat prostitusi."

Doumeki mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Aku tahu," Yuuko tersenyum lembut. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tidak. Aku tergila-gila padanya."

Yuuko tertawa keras, "Sekarang aku bisa lega, bersamamu dia tidak hanya akan mendapatkan kemapanan, tapi juga panas dan pahit cinta," Yuuko terkekeh seperti gadis remaja.

Doumeki menghabiskan tehnya. "Tapi tidak mudah mendapatkan hati Watanuki."

"Oh, tidak memang. Dia punya pertahanan diri yang kuat! Tapi kau juga bukan prajurit biasa. Pakai stategi Doumeki, diam-diam buat dia tergantung padamu, sehingga saat ia tersadar disana sudah tidak ada jalan kembali!"

"Hn. Itu mudah jika hanya karena pertahanan diri. Masalahnya lebih karena kepercayaan. Sangat sulit mendapatkannya dari Kimihiro."

"Oh... Doumeki, kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau pikir dia belum mempercayaimu? Coba lihat Kimihiro kita tercinta itu, dia tidak mungkin mengijinkanmu mendekat dalam jarak kurang dari seratus meter seandainya dia tidak mempercayaimu! Dia mempercayaimu, karena itu dia mengijinkanmu menciumnya, ciuman pertamanya."

"Kau pikir begitu."

"Kau hanya perlu percaya diri, Doumeki. Kau sudah punya semuanya, tinggal apa kau menggunakan semuanya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tentu saja!" lalu pembicaraan mereka berakhir ketika Watanuki datang dengan wajah penuh curiga.

"Kalian tidak merencanakan sesuatu, kan?" katanya. Seandainya memang benar begitu, sayangnya Doumeki memang merencanakan sesuatu.

xxXxx

Tunggu chapter lainnya. The end masih jauh di depan sana...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanya para lady CLAMP yang memiliki semua karakter XXX HOLIC dan ceritanya. **

Akiya Kazuki, trims, dukunganmu semangat untukku.

Yuharu Kouji, pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter ini, sisanya bisa jadi pada chapter selanjutnya :D

slowly but surely

Enjoy it, my dears :D

xxXxx

4

Watanuki berjalan menuju loker sepatu, seperti biasanya, mengabaikan tatapan dan bisik-bisik yang berasal dari para murid yang berkumpul di sekitar pintu depan gedung sekolahnya. Ia membeku melihat tumpukan surat di dalam lokernya. Tidak diragukan lagi, dari tampilannya itu adalah surat cinta. Watanuki merasa senang, akhirnya musim seminya datang. Saatnya menjejakkan kaki ke dunia siswa populer! Mengambil mereka semua, ia membuka salah satu dan membacanya dengan cepat 'Dear Watanuki-san. Selama ini aku ragu mengutarakan perasaanku karena kukira kau berpacaran dengan Doumeki. Tapi jika tidak, aku senang jika kau mau bertemu denganku pulang sekolah nanti. Aku akan menunggumu di belakang gedung kesenian. Salam hangat, Fujisima Minoru.' Watanuki mengerutkan kening. _Berpacaran dengan Doumeki? _Fujisima Minoru, bukankah dia seorang siswa dari kelas Doumeki? Ia membaca surat yang lain dan menemukan nama-nama_ siswa_ di angkatannya.

Mulut Watanuki melongo. Apa mereka pikir dia _gay?_ Apa yang membuat mereka berpikir dia _gay? _"Apa mereka pikir aku perempuan?" serunya.

"Aku juga penasaran," bisikan lembut terdengar disisinya saat Doumeki mengintip dari balik bahunya.

"Doumeki!"

"Penggemar?"

"Huh!" Watanuki melemparkan surat itu ke dada Doumeki, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

Doumeki mengambil salah satu yang sudah terbuka dan membacanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, terlihat terkejut, "Hm... menarik."

"Ini sama sekali tidak menarik, ini malapetaka! Mereka mengira aku gay, dan lebih buruk lagi, mengira kita berpacaran?! Sekalipun aku gay, kau adalah orang terakhir dalam daftarku!"

Para murid berhenti menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jadi kau mengaku kalau kau gay?" simpulnya dengan nada monoton.

"Ap-AKU BUKAN GAY!"

"Hn. Kau akan membuat mereka patah hati."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. IDIOT. PERGI JAUH DARIKU! KAU HANYA MENCIPTAKAN RUMOR. AKU TIDAK MAU BERPACARAN DENGANMU!" sambil berseru Watanuki pergi dengan langkah marah.

Doumeki tersenyum miring, memperhatikan detail perkataan Watanuki, "Bukannya tidak bisa, huh, tapi tidak mau." Ia memandang amplop yang berceceran di lantai, senyum lenyap dari wajahnya. Ia mengumpulkannya, memandang ke arah para siswa dengan tatapan tajam, memastikan bahwa tindakannya dilihat, lalu merobek amplop-amplop itu dengan gerakan lambat, mengirimkan setiap sinyal dengan jelas. Lalu ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah, melancarkan pandangan menusuk pada para siswa yang diam-diam mengintip, membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit.

Semenjak insiden di loker sekolah, Watanuki merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap teman-teman sekelasnya. Bukan pertama kali ia dipandang dengan mata tajam oleh sekelompok murid, tapi kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Sekelompok murid diam-diam memotretnya dengan kamera ponsel. Sekelompok siswi yang lain sering mengikutinya diam-diam dan tertawa geli saat melihatnya bersama Doumeki. Tapi kelompok siswi yang lain, selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan benci, dan tidak memakan waktu lama sampai fans Doumeki membentuk kelompok anti-Watanuki dan mulai mengganggu hidupnya.

Tidak ada pikiran lain dalam benaknya selain berjuang menyelesaikan ujian diantara urusan restoran yang padat. Ia bahkan tidak punya banyak waktu bermain seperti kebanyakan remaja pada umumnya. Lagi pula tidak banyak teman yang akrab dengannya selain Himawari-chan yang sibuk dengan kegiatan osisnya dan seorang rival yang bertingkah seperti babysitter. Jadi, saat sekelompok siswi memanggilnya ke belakang gedung sekolah dan mengelilinginya seperti hyena lapar, Watanuki hanya tahu satu alasan.

Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Sebelum mereka sempat bicara, ia berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku mengerti. Kalian ingin aku menjahi Doumeki, kan?"

Salah satu dari mereka menarik Watanuki dan mendorongnya dengan kasar ke tembok. "Kau tidak menghiraukan peringatan kami."

"Kami melihatmu bicara dengannya."

"Kau datang saat pertandingannya."

Watanuki membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "_Aku_ tidak bicara padanya. Dia yang bicara padaku! Dan asalkan kalian tahu, aku pergi hanya untuk mengantar Himawari-chan, bukan untuk mendukungnya!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat dari _orang sepertimu?_"

Watanuki menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu! Dia itu aneh, tidak masuk akal! _Apa hanya aku yang menyadarinya?"_

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Doumeki!" salah satu dari mereka memukulkan tas tangan ke kepalanya. "Ingat! Ini peringatan terakhir!"

xxXxx

Watanuki baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan saat ia berpapasan dengan Doumeki. Tidak bisa benar-benar disebut berpapasan, karena tampaknya pemuda itu memang sengaja menunggunya. Mata emasnya berkilat saat ia bertanya, "Siapa kali ini?"

"Siapa apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak—" ia memotong perkataannya sendiri, menghela napas, "Siswi yang mana kali ini?"

"Aku _tidak tahu_. Mereka bukan dari kelasku."

Mata Doumeki berkilat, kedua alisnya menyatu dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Watanuki menelan ludah dengan susah, memandang ke arah lain saat ia berkata, "Jadi kau mengerti? Mulai sekarang jangan mengikutiku. Gadis-gadis itu tidak ingin aku berjalan bersamamu, dan aku tidak butuh ijin untuk tidak berjalan bersamamu!"

"Berengsek," umpat Doumeki saat Watanuki sudah pergi.

Saat makan siang, sama seperti biasanya mereka bertiga makan di bawah pohon sakura. Bedanya kali ini Watanuki mengambil tempat terjauh dari Doumeki dan sebisa mungkin tidak menghiraukannya, ia bahkan tidak berteriak-teriak atau melancarkan teriakan gila. Doumeki tidak senang karena itu menandakan Watanuki sedang serius mengacuhkannya. Doumeki membiarkan Watanuki berbuat sesukanya, tapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda itu. Selain saat pelajaran, Doumeki mengikutinya diam-diam. Sampai ia melihat gerombolan siswi mulai mengganggu Watanuki lagi.

"_Watanuki-san_," salah satu gadis berkata. "Aku sudah sungguh-sungguh bersabar sejauh ini. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan peringatan kami? Kulihat kalian pulang bersama _lagi._"

"Aku mendengarkan, aku mendengarkan!" kata Watanuki sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan cepat menjauhi gerombolan itu. "Aku akan hidup dengan baik dan menjauhi Dou—"

Salah satu dari mereka mendorong Watanuki hingga terjatuh, "Sudah kubilang berhenti bicara seperti itu tentang Doumeki."

Watanuki menjilat bibirnya, merasakan darah segar dari kulitnya yang robek. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, mereka marah untuk seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Ia tidak menyangka gadis-gadis ini mampu melakukan tindakan brutal, terlebih di tempat umum! Kemarahan mereka sudah di luar batas. Watanuki bisa merasakan tatapan ngeri dan bisikan berdengung dari para murid yang memperhatikan mereka. "Sudah kubilang, aku mendengarkan kalian, tapi bukan urusanku apa yang dilakukan Doumeki. Dia punya pikiran dan keputusannya sendiri. Jika kalian ingin dia menjauhiku, sebaiknya kalian bicara sendiri padanya dan aku akan berterima kasih ketika dia mau menjauhiku!" Celaka, sepertinya perkataan Watanuki malah menyulut api. Ia melihat kemarahan di mata mereka; tangan mereka terkepal dengan tas tangan siap untuk dipukulkan. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir oleh ketakutan, lalu suara feminin berseru memecahkan keheningan sebelum badai.

"Kalian hentikan!" salah satu dari siswi yang melihat pertengkaran mereka maju dan berdiri diantara Watanuki dan fans Doumeki. "Sudah cukup kalian berbuat kasar. Tidak adil jika kalian hanya protes pada Watanuki-san karena Doumeki-san juga ikut terlibat." Lalu muncul gadis-gadis lainnya, mendukung pernyataan itu.

"Jangan ikut campur penghianat!"

"Kalian yang tidak mau melihat kenyataan!"

"Ya, Watanuki-san dan Doumeki-san adalah couple yang sempurna."

Watanuki berdiri tercenggang di tengah perang antar kelompok. Baiklah, jadi apa ini berubah menjadi perseteruan antara kelompok anti dan pendukung hubungannya dengan Doumeki? Hubungan terkutuk apa memangnya?

Watanuki maju, "Er... kalian, hentikan. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman—"

"Watanuki-san, kau seharusnya tidak diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini," salah satu siswi berseru, lalu kembali menyalak pada yang lain, "Kalian lebih baik berhenti bersikap kasar!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kalian mau apa?!"

Watanuki merasakan suasana semakin memanas. Ia tidak mau jadi ikan gepeng diantara perang kepentingan ini, tapi demi tuhan, ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan para gadis ini saling bunuh!

"Hentikan," suara monoton yang tajam, penuh peringatan, menyebabkan keheningan. Doumeki berjalan dengan langkah mantap, tampak misterius dan luar biasa tampan—Watanuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

Doumeki menyapukan pandangan pada mereka, lalu berakhir padanya. Mengerutkan alis saat melihat bibirnya yang berdarah. Tanpa peringatan ia meraih dagu Watanuki, menariknya supaya ia bisa lebih jelas melihat lukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn," matanya berkilat, dahinya berkerut dan alisnya menyatu. Salah satu sisi bibirnya naik menunjukkan rasa tidak senang.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?" nada suaranya monoton.

"Se—seperti jika kau marah."

"Aku tidak marah," Doumeki memang marah, tapi pada dirinya sendiri yang menyebabkan Watanuki mendapat perlakuan kasar. Tapi ia cenderung tidak ingin membuat Watanuki merasa terganggu, jadi dia hanya menjawabnya seperti biasa, "Aku tidak marah."

Sebagian siswi memandang adegan itu dengan senyuman, sebagian yang lain dengan pandangan marah. Tapi salah satu gadis dari kelompok anti-Watanuki berceletuk, "Mereka tampak manis..." kelihatan lebih pada menyampaikan fakta dari pada memanas-manasi teman-temannya.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Doumeki menarik Watanuki pergi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Watanuki tidak protes saat Doumeki menyelamatkannya. Mereka bersimpangan dengan perawat di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan, otomatis membuat hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Doumeki berbalik, mengangkat dagunya, dan tanpa peringatan mencium Watanuki dengan rakus. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu mengeluarkan semua udara di paru-parunya. Ia mendorong Doumeki, mencari kesempatan untuk menghirup udara, dan Doumeki mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya ke bibirnya yang terbuka, membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Um!" Watanuki berusaha melawan, sungguh ia berusaha, tapi siapa yang sanggup melawan serangkaian otot yang menahannya? Ia bisa merasakan tangan-tangan Doumeki bergerak perlahan di punggungnya, menyusuri tulang belakangnya sebelum berhenti di tengkuknya, tangannya yang lain menangkup sebelah pantatnya, meremasnya. Watanuki berusaha melepaskan diri, ia mundur selangkah, Doumeki mengikutinya, bergerak rapat dan tidak memutus ciumannya. Kakinya membentur sisi tempat tidur dan mereka jatuh kesana. Doumeki menindihnya dengan kebulatan tekad yang luar biasa, sementara Watanuki hanya bisa menggeliat, mencoba mendorong tubuh pemanah yang keras, tapi hanya berakhir melingkarkan lengan-lengannya di sekeliling leher Doumeki.

"eng..." suara-suara asing keluar dari tenggorokannya sementara Doumeki terus mencicipi bibirnya seakan itu salah satu makanan favoritnya. Air liur mengalir di ujung bibirnya dan setelah detik-detik yang terasa seperti puluhan tahun, akhirnya Doumeki mengeluarkan lidahnya; air liur bagai jembatan diantara mereka. Watanuki mengambil napas terengah, begitu juga Doumeki. Tapi dia tampak sangat terkendali. Kebalikannya, Watanuki gemetaran dan merasa tulangnya berubah jadi bubur. Ia merasakan dilema, kesal dan bersyukur Doumeki masih mencengkeramnya, mata emasnya tampak dalam dan mendamba.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya sambil menariknya duduk.

Watanuki menyentak kepalanya, memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran tak terkendali, "Baik-baik saja?! Setelah para fans bodohmu yang bertingkah seperti predator lapar dan pelecehan yang kau lakukan!" mata Doumeki berkilat, senyum mengejek muncul di mukanya, "Dan kau bahkan tidak tampak bersalah!"

"Itu hanya ciuman. Lagi pula aku sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu," katanya dengan nada datar, hampir terdengar malas.

Watanuki merona "Itu bukan ciuman, ITU PELECEHAN SEXUAL!" menggertakkan gigi, "Kau membuat semuanya tambah runyam! Mereka akan mengira aku gay dan berpacaran denganmu!"

"Mereka _sudah _mengira begitu. Apa digosipkan berpacaran denganku sangat mengganggumu?"

Watanuki melebarkan mata, mengerjap, _"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ TENTU SAJA ITU MENGANGGUKU, IDIOT!"

Doumeki melepaskan jarinya dari telinga, "Hn. Tapi, mereka tidak akan berani menganggumu lagi."

"Benar, dan seluruh sekolah, termasuk Himawari-chan mengira aku gay dan lebih buruk lagi, berpacaran denganmu, brengsek! Kau mencuri ciumanku _lagi!_ Sekalipun aku tahu kau idiot, tapi tindakan bodohmu ini keterlaluan,_ kenapa kau menciumku!?"_

"Bibirmu berdarah."

"_APA?"_

"Bibirmu berdarah jadi aku memberimu disinfektan."

"Dis-" Watanuki menggertakkan gigi dengan pipi semerah tomat. "Itu hanya untuk jari, idiot!" serunya sambil menunjukan jarinya. Doumeki menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menempelkan jari-jari itu ke bibirnya. Mata emasnya berkilat, saat ia menjilatnya, _menjilat jarinya!_

"Oh," perawat berdiri diambang pintu dengan muka _shock. _Sang perawat membeku, Watanuki membeku, Doumeki tidak peduli. Lalu semburat merah menjalar di pipi wanita itu, "Uh... Silakan nikmati waktu kalian," katanya sambil membanting pintu. Lalu, mereka mendengar teriakan girang ala fangirl dari arah koridor.

Watanuki menurunkan kembali pandangannya pada jari yang berada di mulut Doumeki. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan Koi semetara pipinya memerah seperti tomat. Doumeki yang tidak pernah bisa dipahami pikirannya akhirnya melepaskan jarinya, dan berkata dengan polos, "Tapi jarimu tidak berdarah."

Watanuki menyentakkan kepalanya dan menjerit, "Aku tidak ingin kau menjilat jariku, _idiot! _AKU MEMBENCIMU DOUMEKI!"

xxXxx

"Watanuki-kun!" seru Himawari dengan wajah cemas dari bawah pohon sakura tempat biasa mereka makan siang bersama. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar sekelompok gadis membuat masalah denganmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Himawari-chan."

Lalu pada Doumeki ia berkata, "Mereka tidak seharusnya memakai kekerasan! Hubungan kalian adalah urusan pribadi kalian, seharusnya fans bisa menghormati itu. Seandainya saja mereka tahu bahwa Doumeki-kun sangat beruntung mendapatkan Watanuki-kun! Watanuki-kun pintar memasak, juga hebat dalam urusan rumah tangga..."

Watanuki membeku sambil memegang sumpitnya. "Apa maksudmu, Himawari-chan. Kau tidak berpikir kalau kami... kami..." perasaan horor melingkupinya, _oh, tidak, tidak, tidak._

Himawari tersenyum ceria, "Kalian berpacaran kan?"

"Kau salah, Himawari-chaaan~! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan si bodoh ini! Aku bukan gay, dan kalau aku gay, aku tetap tidak akan berpacaran dengan Doumekiiiiiiii!"

"Berisik."

"Kau juga, bantu aku menyangkanya! Idiot, ini semua salahmu!"

"Tambah."

Himawari tertawa, "Kalian sungguh pasangan serasi!"

Sepanjang siang yang indah itu Watanuki berjuang keras meyakinkan Himawari bahwa mereka tidak berpacaran, tapi gadis itu sengaja mengabaikannya dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal lain.

"Bagaimana ujianmu, Watanuki-kun?"

Watanuki mengeluh, "Uh... ujian ini membunuhku."

"Idiot."

"LIHAT SIAPA YANG BICARA?!"

Himawari-chan tertawa, "Aku juga kesulitan sewaktu ujian matematika."

"Kau dengar?" serunya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?"

"Itu ide yang bagus sekali, Himawari-chan! Aku akan membuat cemilan dan kita bisa memakannya bersama-sama."

"Aku ingin mochi."

"Aku hanya membuatnya untuk Himawari-chan. Lagi pula tidak ada yang mengajakmu!"

"Doumeki-kun, apa kau keberatan jika kita belajar di tempatmu?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Himawari-chaaan..." Watanuki mengerang sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Kenapa, kenapa harus rumah Doumekiiiii!"

"Berisik," Doumeki menyumbat telinganya.

"Karena rumah Doumeki-kun kuil, rumahnya sangat besar dan nyaman dipakai tempat belajar."

"Uh..."

"Bagaimana jika nanti sore? Aku ada rapat osis sepulang sekolah, jadi aku bisa menyusul setelah itu."

"Tentu, Himawari-chan..." kata Watanuki, kembali ceria. Ia tidak peduli bahkan jika harus pergi ke neraka, atau yang lebih buruk, ke rumah Doumeki, demi Himawari-chan.

Seperti biasanya, Doumeki mengantarnya pulang. Setelah insiden waktu itu—Watanuki tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi—keadaan menjadi lebih tenang. Tidak ada lagi yang protes saat Doumeki mengikutinya seperti anjing doberman; tanpa ekspresi, penuh deteminasi, dan menusukkan tatapan tajam pada siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan cara yang tidak disukainya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, pulanglah."

"Aku akan menemanimu, kau akan pergi ke rumahku, lagi pula."

Watanuki melancarkan tatapan marah. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, dan aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Hn. Bahaya jalan sendirian."

Watanuki mendorong Doumeki keluar pagar. "Rumahmu dekat, hanya perlu beberapa menit. Berjalan kesana tidak akan membunuhku! Kau over protektif. Memangnya aku kekasihmu?! Aku bukan PEREMPUAN, IDIOT!"

Doumeki menurunkan tangannya dari telinga, mempertimbangkan sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Jika kau tidak datang tepat waktu, aku akan datang menjemputmu."

"Memangnya kau ayahku! Pulang sana!" sambil berseru begitu, Watanuki berderap masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ara... ara... baru pulang sudah marah-marah..."

"Salahkan Doumeki!"

"Memangnya Doumeki kenapa? Apa dia menciummu lagi?"

"Ap—KENAPA KAU BISA BERPIKIR BEGITU!" jaritnya.

"Jadi benar atau tidak?"

"BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"Jadi, benar karena kau tidak menyangkal."

"Akkhh!"

Kohane tertawa kecil di belakang Yuuko. Dengan muka merah padam, Watanuki bergegas menuju dapur. "Ara... ara... apa kau akan membuat sesuatu, Kimi-chan?"

"Uh... aku dan Himawari-chan akan belajar kelompok di rumah Doumeki. Kupikir aku akan membuat sedikit cemilan..."

"Kebetulan sekali!" seru Yuuko sambil berputar-putar senang. "Kau bisa mengambil sake pesananku pada Haruka!"

"Sake? Haruka?"

"Oh... jangan konyol, memangnya dari mana selama ini aku mendapatkan persediaan sake ku."

"Memangnya dari mana?"

"Tentu saja dari kakek Doumeki!"

"Ap—_apa?_"

"Dan juga, Haruka-san suka makan yaki gyoza, jangan lupa juga membuat kecapnya! Sisakan juga untukku!" Wanita itu menyentuh ujung hidung Watanuki sebelum berputar dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan langkah mabuk.

"Yuuko-san~" keluh Watanuki, sepertinya dia akan berakhir dengan membuat banyak makanan.

xxXxx

Watanuki menelungkupkan diri di atas tatami, kelelahan. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kimihiro-kun?" tanya Kohane sambil merunduk menatapnya. Watanuki mendongak dan mengerang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kohane-chan. Cuma kelelahan, siapa juga yang mencoba membuat yaki gyoza, mochi dan lain-lain di waktu bersamaan."

"Tapi kau berhasil membuatnya," katanya sambil mengamati kotak bekal di meja.

"Uh," Watanuki merapikan yukatanya dan mengangkat kotak bekal itu di atas kain sebelum mengikatnya menjadi furoshiki.

"Kurasa kau harus bergegas jika tidak ingin Doumeki-san menjemputmu."

Watanuki memandang jam dan mengumpat. "Aku pergi, Kohane-chan!"

"Ah!" Kohane membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali sambil tersenyum, melihat pemuda yang dianggap kakaknya itu berlari pergi. "Tapi, Kimihiro-kun... kau lupa melepaskan celemekmu, dan yukata dengan celemek terlihat lucu sekali," ia tertawa diam-diam.

Watanuki berdiri terpaku di depan pintu masuk, diam-diam mengamati halaman kuil. Tanpa sadar mulutnya menga-nga, ia belum pernah masuk ke dalam kuil sebelumnya, sekalipun mereka bertetangga. Biasanya ia hanya pergi ke kuil saat memanjatkan doa tahun baru di kuil di puncak gunung. Takut-takut ia berjalan masuk.

"Oi," suara monoton itu membuatnya terlonjak.

"Aku punya nama, idiot, dan terakhir kali ku ingat, namaku bukan 'oi!'" Doumeki memakai gi dan hakama hitam, seperti pakaian itu sudah menjadi pakaian sehari-harinya, ia memegang sapu.

Mata Doumeki mengamati, "Apa kau sedang melawak?"

"Hah?"

Ia menujuk. "Celemek."

Watanuki menarik lepas celemeknya dengan wajah merah seperti tomat. "Ini salahmu, idiot! Jika kau tidak membuatku buru-buru, aku tidak akan terlihat konyol!"

"Kau selalu terlihat konyol."

"APA—"

"Masuk. Kau hanya akan mengganggu tetangga."

Watanuki menggigit bibirnya, berjuang untuk tidak menggigit Doumeki. Ia mengikuti pemuda itu dengan langkah marah dan tatapan yang mampu melubangi batok kepala.

Di dalam rumah, ia disambut oleh kakek dan nenek Doumeki.

"Kau pasti Kimihiro-kun?" sapa Haruka.

Watanuki mengerjapkan mata. Pria tua itu mirip Doumeki dalam banyak arti, tapi memiliki senyum hangat yang akan terlihat menjijikkan pada Doumeki. Rambut abu-abunya alih-alih membuatnya tampak tua, malah menonjolkan ketampanan masa mudanya yang masih tersisa. Mata emasnya mirip seperti Doumeki, tapi tampak seperti mengetahui hal-hal yang tersembunyi.

"Doumeki-san," sapanya.

"Haruka saja."

"Haruka-san," katanya sambil mengangguk sopan.

Nenek Doumeki maju dan menggenggam tangannya. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Kimihiro-kun. Shizuka banyak bercerita tentangmu, sebanyak yang bisa dilakukannya, tentunya. Kau tahu sendiri dia sedikit pendiam. Kau bisa memanggilku Fubuki," ia tampak anggun dalam balutan kimono tradisional.

"Fubuki-san," katanya sopan. Watanuki melemparkan pandangan heran pada Doumeki. _Doumeki? Bercerita tentangnya? Kuharap dia tidak menceritakan hal aneh-aneh! Awas jika begitu, ia tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang selama sebulan!_

"Ah... ini sedikit oleh-oleh, kudengar Haruka-san senang makan yaki gyoza?"

"Itu favoritku."

"Oh!" Fubuki-san melemparkan pandangan cepat pada cucunya. "Seperti yang kudengar, kau pandai memasak."

"Yang terbaik," sahut Doumeki, menjengkelkan karena terdengar bangga walau dalam wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Biarkan mereka, Fubuki. Mereka akan belajar kelompok," ada sesuatu dalam suara Haruka-san yang mencurigakan. Watanuki merundukkan tubuh dengan sopan, lalu mengikuti Doumeki menuju ruang belajarnya.

"Dia anak yang sangat sopan," komentar Fubuki.

Haruka mengangguk. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat ia masih kecil. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda berperawakan halus seperti itu."

Fubuki tertawa pelan, "Tidak heran Shizuka..."

Haruka mengangguk, menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengikuti istrinya menuju dapur, ada Yaki Gyoza menunggunya.

Sementara itu, di ruang belajar Doumeki, Watanuki mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Oi."

"Namaku bukan Oi!"

"Apa kau membuat mochi?" ia bertanya sambil menatap kotak bekal.

Watanuki menghela napas, "Kita bahkan belum mulai dan kau sudah ingin makan?! Lagi pula aku membuatnya khusus untuk Himawari-chan! Jadi sebaiknya kau menunggu Himawari-chan datang sebelum menyentuhkan jari-jarimu ke kotak bekal—_apa kau mendengarkan?_" Kimihiro memukul tangan Doumeki yang bergerak diam-diam.

"Mochi."

"Diam!" Watanuki berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Mochi," bisiknya di telinga Watanuki.

"Akhhh! Bisakah kau menjauh!"

"Kunogi tidak akan datang."

"Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dia menelepon, tentu saja. Katanya dia masih ada urusan osis."

Watanuki mengerjap, "Tapi kau tidak punya ponsel."

"Tentu saja aku punya, idiot."

"Tapi kenapa Himawari-chan bilang kau tidak punya?"

"Mana aku tahu. Mochi."

Watanuki membuka kotak bekalnya sambil berpikir, _apa diam-diam Himawari sengaja? Kenapa?_

Doumeki membuka mulutnya dan Watanuki menyuapinya, membuat pemuda itu membelalak terkejut, tapi tetap mengunyah. _Ia selalu berharap Himawari-chan suka padanya, tapi setelah rumor bahwa ia gay, dan berpacaran dengan Doumeki, gadis itu tampak tidak terganggu. Setelah dipikirkan kembali, dia malah kelihatan senang!_

"Lagi."

Watanuki mengambil mochi yang lain dan menyuapkannya lagi pada Doumeki—saat itu Fubuki-san masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa teh. Watanuki membeku, tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Doumeki menangkap tangannya, mengarahkan mochi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengigitnya besar-besar. Wajahnya merah padam, sementara Doumeki masih tidak merubah eskpresinya. Ia melemparkan pandangan garang pada Doumeki sambil berjuang menarik tangannya, tapi Doumeki tidak melepaskannya. Pada akhirnya, Doumeki melepaskannya setelah ia menjilat—_menjilat—_sisa-sisa selai di jari-jari Watanuki.

Fubuku-san meletakkan tehnya di depan mereka. Diam-diam Watanuki melirik, penasaran dengan reaksi nenek Doumeki, dan mendapati wanita itu sedang tersenyum misterius pada cucunya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dan bersirobok dengan mata emas Doumeki yang berkilat aneh. _"Apa?" _desisnya. Ia merasakan udara tiba-tiba menjadi berat.

Doumeki menyesap tehnya, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Nikmati tehnya, anak-anak," kata Fubuki-san sebelum pergi.

"Te-terima kasih, Fubuki-san," lalu ia menutup mukanya, mengerang dan bergelung seperti bola, "Oh tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak—"

"Berisik."

Watanuki menoleh marah, "Nenekmu pasti berpikiran aneh-aneh! Apa yang sudah kulakukaaaan...!"

"Kau tidak perlu malu begitu, dia berpikiran terbuka pada gay."

"AKU BUKAN GAY!"

"Berisik, kapan kau akan mulai belajar."

"Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi!" Watanuki mengambil bukunya kembali, "Dan soal ini benar-benar membuat pusing!"

"Yang mana?"

"Ini—" Doumeki duduk tepat di belakangnya, melingkupinya dengan panas tubuhnya, seakan-akan Watanuki sedang berada di pangkuannya. Matanya melebar saat tangan Doumeki terjulur untuk membalik halamannya; gerakannya mengusap sepanjang lengan Watanuki dan mengirimkan aliran listrik di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya dengan santai menyusup ke pinggangnya, mengusapnya hingga membuat Watanuki menggigil. "Doumeki," Watanuki mengernyit, mendengar suaranya sendiri memanggil nama rivalnya dengan cara yang aneh.

"Hm?" jari-jari itu tidak berhenti.

"Oh," bisiknya sambil mengigit bibir, "Perhatikan tanganmu! Dan kau terlalu dekat, Doumeki!" ia bisa merasakan wajah dan telinganya panas. Watanuki menjauh sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha keras melenyapkan sensasi sentuhan itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan yang baru saja kau lakukan!" mukanya merah padam.

"Nyamuk."

"Apa?"

"Ada nyamuk disana."

Watanuki memandangnya dengan menga-nga, "Sekarang masih terlalu dingin untuk nyamuk! Kau pikir bisa membodohiku?"

"Kau memang idiot." Doumeki mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan gampang dan salah menggunakan rumus."

"Eh?"

"Coba lihat," Doumeki menuliskan dengan cepat di sebelah jawaban Watanuki.

"Aku membencimu, Doumeki," bisiknya.

"Hn?"

"Kau menyelesaikannya dengan mudah!"

"Itu hanya karena kau terlalu bodoh."

"APA?! Kau baru saja menghinaku? Watanuki-sama?! Kau ingin aku tidak membuatkanmu bekal selama seminggu?"

Doumeki tersenyum miring, tidak menanggapi, "Coba selesaikan yang lain," katanya sambil menarik diri, memberikan ruang untuk Watanuki. Tak memakan waktu lama sampai mereka sibuk dengan soal masing-masing. Sudah berjam-jam saat Watanuki akhirnya mengeluh, "Uh... kenapa aku harus menghabiskan waktu berhargaku bersamamu... kenapa tidak bersama Himawari-chan saja..." ini tanda bagi Doumeki bahwa sudah waktunya menutup buku mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hn. Tunggu disini."

Watanuki memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban khas Doumeki yang tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Ia menguap. Cuaca cukup bagus di luar, dan semilir angin yang masuk lewat pintu shogi terbuka membuatnya mengantuk. Watanuki merangkak mendekati beranda luar, dan membaringkan diri disana, menikmati semilir angin.

Saat Doumeki kembali sambil membawa potongan semangka, Watanuki sudah tertidur pulas. _Selalu tanpa pertahanan diri_, pikir Doumeki. Tidur di tempat seperti ini. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati, tapi memang pertahanan diri secara alami tidak ada pada Watanuki. Doumeki mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dengan mudah, Ia bisa merasakan tulang dan kehangatan di balik yukatanya yang tipis.

"Ah... dia tertidur?" kata Haruka yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor.

"Hn."

"Kamar Kimihiro sudah dibersihkan."

Doumeki menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan berkilat.

"Sudah kubilang aku setuju dengan keputusanmu," Haruka menatap wajah tidur Watanuki, "Aku sangat menyukainya, begitu juga nenekmu, dan aku bertaruh juga Akane. Dia anak yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Watanuki belum mengetahuinya."

Haruka mengangguk. "Lakukan saja dengan perlahan. Toh, Yuuko sudah setuju."

Doumeki mengangguk dan membawa kekasihnya menuju bagian lain rumahnya yang terpisah.

xxXxx

Watanuki terbangun tiba-tiba. Terkejut saat melihat cahaya lampu kamar berada di tempat yang salah, lalu tersadar jika ia tidak tidur di kamarnya. "Kau bangun?" Doumeki masuk dan menggeser kembali pintu dibelakangnya.

"Aku ketiduran!"

"Seperti putri tidur."

"Apa?!"

"Menginaplah, aku sudah menelepon Yuuko-san."

"Kau tahu nomor telepon Yuuko?!"

"Kakekku tahu. Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggumu makan malam."

"Eh?"

"Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Tiba-tiba Watanuki merasa gugup. "Uh." Watanuki mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa seperti gadis yang akan menemui ibu mertuanya. Ibu mertua apaan!

Seluruh anggota keluarga Doumeki sudah berkumpul. Ibu, kakek dan neneknya. Mereka menyambutnya dengan hangat dan memberinya kursi di sebelah Doumeki. "Apa ayahmu masih bekerja?" bisik Watanuki.

Pandangan Doumeki menatapnya sekilas sebelum beralih kembali ke makan malamnya, "Orang tuaku bercerai."

"Oh!" Watanuki berkata dengan lebih lembut, "Maafkan aku."

"Hn."

"Tidak bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu berupa kata-kata?!" desisnya.

"Idiot."

"Yang kumaksud bukan makian, tolol."

Tawa Haruka dan yang lain menyadarkan Watanuki jika mereka diperhatikan, pipinya merona. Doumeki hanya mendengus di belakangnya, mulai makan.

"Bahkan kalian bertengkar dengan akrab," komentar pria tua itu.

"Kami tidak akrab!" seru Watanuki lebih karena refleks. Wajahnya semakin merona.

"Idiot."

"Kimihiro-kun, aku senang sekali kita bisa bertemu. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu Kimihiro yang selalu diceritakan Shizuka!" ibu Doumeki tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi-giginya dan matanya membentuk senyum riang. Peringainya sama sekali tidak mirip Doumeki, seandainya Haruka-san tidak mirip Doumeki, Watanuki akan ragu dia bagian dari keluarga ini!

"Eh, Dou—Shizuka juga sering menceriakan tentangku pada anda, Doumeki-san?" ia melirik Doumeki dengan garang, "Kuharap dia tidak menceritakan hal aneh-aneh."

"Kau memang aneh."

Watanuki mendesis.

Ia tertawa, "Panggil saja Akane! Kau akan membuatku tampak tua dengan panggilan Doumeki, sementara kau memanggil yang lain dengan nama kecil mereka!"

"Ah. Ya, Akane-san."

"Jadi," ada nada geli dalam suaranya, "Kalian sering bertengkar seperti pertunjukan komedi?"

"_Komedi? _Uh... Hanya karena si bodoh ini selalu menggangguku."

"Sering bertengkar itu bagus," kata Haruka, "Itu menunjukkan kalian tidak khawatir akan menyakiti satu sama lain dan membuktikan jika kalian saling pecaya dan tahu kalian berharga bagi satu sama lain."

"Oh," Watanuki menggeliat. "Tapi kami tidak seakrab itu..." Watanuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Shizuka selalu membuatku marah-marah, dan kami menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bertengkar," juga berbagi ciuman. Watanuki merona mendengar pikirannya sendiri. Ekspresinya tertangkap oleh yang lain, membuat mereka tersenyum lembut dan tertawa diam-diam.

Di sebelahnya, Doumeki mengamatinya dari sudut matanya. "Idiot."

"Nah, lihat, seperti itu. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, lalu tiba-tiba memakiku," Watanuki mendesah, "Seandainya saja dia memiliki sedikit kepribadian anda, Haruka-san. Tidak hanya wajahnya."

"Oh, jadi kau menyadari kemiripan kami?!"

Watanuki mengangguk, tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, Haruka sewaktu muda mirip sekali dengan Shizuka, Kimihiro-kun," seru Fubuki. "Mereka seperti duplikat!"

"Bukankah itu membuatku akan jadi sepertimu saat tua?" kata Doumeki dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mana mungkin!" sembur Watanuki. Mukanya merah padam.

Doumeki menatapnya. "Aku juga akan dewasa, idot. Jangan samakan aku dengan kakekku."

"Ap-aku—aku tidak pernah membanding-bandingkan kalian!"

"Ya, kau melakukan itu."

"Ma... ma..." Haruka melerai, tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya, "Kurasa rumah ini akan semakin hidup jika kau tinggal di tempat ini, Kimihiro-kun."

"Eh...?"

"Sering-seringlah datang kemari, aku senang jika kita bisa masak bersama, tentu jika aku tidak sibuk." kata Akane-san.

Selesai makan, Fubuki yang sudah memanaskan air menyuruhnya mandi. Doumeki mengambilkan yukata bersih miliknya. Keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menemukan Doumeki sedang mengamatinya sambil memakan sisa mochi. Akane duduk di ujung meja sambil minum teh, sedangkan Haruka di ruang sebelah, menonton TV bersama istrinya. Mata Doumeki membelalak melihat bagaimana kulit pucat, leher jenjang dan tubuh rampingnya terlihat dalam balutan yukata _miliknya _yang kebesaran. Tapi bukan itu yang menganggu Watanuki. "Kau!" salaknya, ia meraih wadah mochi dan mengamankannya, "Jangan makan cemilan sehabis makan malam. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak mengalami obesitas karena kebiasaanmu!"

"Hn. Aku biasanya tidak makan cemilan saat malam."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau makan?" sebagai gantinya, Watanuki menyeduhkannya teh hijau. Doumeki meminumnya dengan bersyukur, itu terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit melebar dan ujung bibirnya yang sedikit naik ke atas. Sejak kapan ia mampu memilah ekspresi Doumeki?

"Itu karena kau membuatnya, idiot."

"Huh. Bukan berarti jika aku membuatnya, maka kau harus memakannya sekaligus. Kau bisa memakannya nanti, kau dengar, kenapa kau selalu menutup telingamu saat aku bicara padamu!"

"Berisik."

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku berisik berhenti bersikap bodoh—"

"Jika kau terus bicara, aku akan menciummu."

Watanuki terbelalak, membeku, dan terdengar suara _tuk _keras dari cangkir Akane-san yang kaget. "Kau!" pipinya memerah seperti tomat. "Berhenti bicara mesum!" jeritan Watanuki memecah keheningan malam.

Menahan rasa malunya, Watanuki pergi ke kamarnya. Doumeki berjalan tak jauh dibelakangnya. "Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Aku juga mau tidur."

Watanuki berputar, "Ini kamarmu?" melihat sekeliling, "Ini tidak terlihat seperti kamar _mu._"

"Hn, bukan memang," Doumeki berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan dan membuka pintu geser, "Disini kamarku."

"Oh." Lalu kengerian muncul di mukanya, "Bukankah itu berarti ini memang kamarmu? Itu hanya pintu geser yang memisahkannya!"

"Hn. Aku biasa menggunakan ruangan ini sebagai ruang rekreasi." Watanuki mengamati memang banyak rak-rak buku dan PS3. "Mulai sekarang kau bisa memakai ruangan ini jika berkunjung. Sedikit demi sedikit aku akan memindakan barang-barangku."

"Eh? Kenapa kau harus memindahkan barangmu?"

Mata Doumeki berkilat. "Aku senang saat kau memanggilku Shizuka."

"Huh!" muka Watanuki merona. "Itu hanya karena aneh rasanya saat aku memanggilmu Doumeki sementara aku memanggil kakekmu Haruka. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tidurlah," sambil berkata begitu, ia menutup pintu geser.

"Doumeki! Lagi-lagi kau tidak menghiraukanku!"

Watanuki terduduk di futon. Agak bingung dengan pandangan misterius yang sering dilemparkan seluruh anggota Doumeki satu sama lain. Terlebih ia punya perasaan ini berhubungan dengannya.

Keesokan harinya, Watanuki bangun lebih awal dibandingkan yang lain. Ia tidak suka bangun setelah seseorang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, terutama saat ia menjadi tamu. Sebagai balasan atas perlakuan baik keluarga Doumeki, Watanuki berinisiatif untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Bahan-bahan lengkap ada di lemari es, dan setelah membantu membereskan makan malam kemarin, ia tidak kesulitan menemukan peralatan yang dibutuhkannya.

Akane-san masuk ke dapur diikuti Haruka-san dan Fubuki-san, "Ah, selamat pagi, Kimihiro-kun."

"Selamat pagi. Ah, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku memasak untuk kalian?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Haruka. "Masakanmu luar biasa."

Watanuki tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih. Aku senang kau menikmatinya, Haruka-san."

"Kami semua menikmatinya, Kimihiro-kun," sahut Fubuki. Akane mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Shizuka," sapa Akane.

Doumeki dengan tampang mengantuk masuk ke dapur. Dia menguap sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya. Watanuki membelalakkan mata, untuk pertama kalinya melihat sisi lain Doumeki selain misterius, berwajah poker dan bermulut menyebalkan. Pemuda itu tampak santai, dan lebih manusiawi, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kaos lusuh. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia menjawab salam sambil_ tersenyum_ pada ibunya. Senyum yang tulus, bukan senyum mengejek atau senyum miring!

"Pagi, Kimihiro," katanya sambil menghampirinya di konter dengan muka mengantuk, dan mengejutkan, sangat mengejutkan, saat pemuda itu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggangnya, menariknya rapat dan mengecup ringan puncak kepalanya. Gerakan itu dilakukan dengan cepat, membuat Watanuki terhuyung saat ia melepaskannya.

"Ap-Dou—Shizuka! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Sepertinya dia masih setengah tertidur?" kata Akane sambil melemparkan pandangan misterius itu lagi pada anggota keluarga yang lain. Doumeki hanya mendengus dan berjalan ke meja makan, mengambil teh.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali, Kimihiro-kun," kata Haruka.

"Ah, aku harus segera pulang sebelum berangkat sekolah."

"Ah... ya, tentu saja."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Apa?! tidak. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Shizuka! Aku bukan perempuan!"

"Oh, biarkan Shizuka mengantarmu, Kimihiro-kun."

"Tapi, Haruka-san~"

"Dia keras kepala. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan mu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di otakmu, Shizuka!"

"Itu karena kau idiot!"

"Kau—"

Haruka kembali menikmati sarapannya dengan lahap. Seperti dugaannya, rumah mereka menjadi sangat hidup dengan adanya Kimihiro. Ia menantikan mendengarkan pertengkaran yang lucu ini setiap pagi. Sambil menyesap tehnya, Haruka membatin, _Pilihan yang bagus Shizuka._

Next chapter coming soon

Di tunggu Review nya :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanya para lady CLAMP yang memiliki semua karakter XXX HOLIC dan ceritanya. **

Enjoy it, my dears :D

Tolong di review ya...

xxXxx

5

Watanuki sedang berjalan di daerah pertokoan sambil memilih-milih bahan untuk suplai toko. Biasanya ia jarang pergi keluar, apalagi membeli suplai karena Watanuki biasanya hanya ambil bagian di dapur. Tapi karena banyak pegawai yang ijin menjelang liburan musim semi, ia dengan senang hati menggantikan tugas mereka, menyenangkan mengetahui sendiri bahan yang ia pakai berkualitas terbaik.

Ia merunduk mengambil buncis, lalu menegakkan punggung saat menyadari pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela toko sayuran. Di pantulan itu, yukata biru langit membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sosok laki-laki bertopi yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, dengan jelas sedang mengawasinya.

Watanuki segera memasukkan buncisnya ke keranjang belanjaan, membayarnya dan bertingkah seakan-akan ia tidak pernah menyadari ada orang yang mengikutinya. Di jalan pertokoan yang ramai mungkin tidak ada masalah, tapi ia harus pulang dan jalan menuju rumahnya cukup sepi. Watanuki mengambil jalan memutar, sebisa mungkin berlari lebih kencang di setiap belokan dan berdoa semoga penguntit itu kehilangan jejaknya.

Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia, karena saat ia mengira pria itu sudah lenyap, ia kembali mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Bahkan terdengar semakin dekat. Watanuki melihat sekeliling, dan tersadar ia sedang berjalan di salah satu sisi tembok kuil. Ia berlari masuk ke halaman kuil, mengarah pada suara orang yang sedang menyapu. Doumeki dengan kaos dan celana jins mendongak saat ia berlari mendekat. Pemuda itu tampaknya memperhatikan ekspresi Watanuki sehingga bertanya, "Ada apa?" masih dengan nada monoton.

Watanuki mengatur napasnya sambil bertumpu pada lutut, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu." Doumeki menatapnya dengan mata emasnya yang membuatnya terganggu, seakan mata itu mampu membaca pikirannya.

"Berhenti menatapku."

Doumeki memandang melewati punggungnya. Kimihiro perlahan menoleh, menghela napas lega saat menyadari tidak lagi diikuti.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau butuh bantuan? Kau berlari kemari karena ada orang yang menguntitmu lagi, kan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak akan berlari kemari jika baik-baik saja. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengantarmu," tanpa menunggu jawaban, Doumeki pergi mengembalikan sapunya ke tempat penyimpanan. Tak lama, ia kembali dan meraih keranjang belanjaan Kimihiro.

"Hei! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri!" Doumeki mengabaikannya dengan pergi begitu saja. "Doumeki! Apa kau mendengarku!?"

"Jangan terlalu jauh," kata Doumeki sambil meraih pangkal lengannya dan menariknya ke sisinya.

Kimihiro menggerutu, "Aku merasa kau memperlakukan aku seperti perempuan."

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti itu. Apa kau tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang tentangmu? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti kau ingin punya pacar? Pasti ada orang yang kau sukai kan? Aku tahu itu, jangan berani-berani berbohong. Tidak ada remaja normal yang menolak setiap pernyataan cinta dan ia tidak punya pacar!"

Doumeki memandangnya heran, "Dari mana kau mengganggap aku punya pacar?"

Watanuki mengerjapkan mata, "Tidak ada? Jadi kau menolak mereka tanpa alasan?"

Doumeki menjawab dengan nada monoton yang sama, "Apa perlu alasan untuk tidak berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?"

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Hei! Jangan-jangan kau memang suka pada Himawari-chan! Benarkan!? Kalian teman sejak kecil, mana mungkin kau tidak menyukai gadis semanis dan sebaik dia!"

Doumeki memandangnya dengan aneh. "Benar, kami teman sejak kecil—"

"Benar kan tebakanku! Ternyata kau memang rival!"

"—karena itu aku tidak menganggap Kunogi sebagai seorang wanita."

Watanuki tertegun, bertanya bingung, "Seorang Himawari-chan, yang sempurna seperti dewi, kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang wanita?! Apa tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang kau anggap 'seperti seorang wanita'?!"

Doumeki menatapnya, berkata datar, "Kau." Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Watanuki ternga-nga.

"APA KAU SEDANG MENGEJEKKU, DOUMEKI?!"

"Idiot." Doumeki menariknya merapat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"Ssst," Doumeki mengerling ke belakang. Di balik tiang listrik, seorang pria memperhatikan mereka. Tanpa sadar Watanuki sudah menempel pada Doumeki, bersembunyi seakan-akan Doumeki satu-satunya tameng. "Apa itu dia?" Watanuki mengangguk. Sebelah lengan Doumeki melingkari pinggangnya. "Sejak kapan?"

"A—aku baru menyadarinya barusan..."

"Kau harus membawa stun gun."

"Uh..." mereka kembali berjalan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka terus mengikutiku." Watanuki tidak protes saat telapak Doumeki bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau tidak mengerti?"

Watanuki menggeleng keras, menatap Doumeki, "Aku normal. Aku hanya anak laki-laki biasa yang tidak pernah mendapatkan surat cinta dari perempuan, atau ketua klub panahan!"

Doumeki menghela napas, "Tapi kau menerima surat dari laki-laki—"

"Itu tidak dihitung! Mereka melakukan itu untuk menggangguku! Mereka mengejekku hanya karena aku sedikit berbeda—" Watanuki merona.

Semua itu tak luput dari perhatian Doumeki. "Mungkin. Tapi bagaimana mungkin surat cinta sebanyak itu semua adalah kelakar? Juga para penguntit itu."

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan! Aku juga tidak kaya! Apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan!"

"Tapi ada orang yang tidak menyukai perempuan dan kau lebih cantik dari sebagian besar perempuan." kata Doumeki, dibalas dengan tatapan terbelalak Watanuki. "Pikirkan itu baik-baik, idiot. karena bisa dipastikan siapapun yang menguntitmu memang berniat melakukan hal buruk."

"Oh, Doumeki! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" tanya Watanuki panik. "Yuuko tidak akan senang jika tahu aku tidak bisa belanja karena penguntit?! Dan lebih buruk lagi, jika dia tahu dan tidak mengijinkanku keluar rumah!"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"_Apa?!" _

"Ara, Doumeki-kun~ kau membantu Kimihiro belanja?" Watanuki terlonjak saat mendengar suara Yuuko yang berpapasan dengan mereka di pintu gerbang.

"Yuuko-san," sapa Doumeki.

"Good job, Kimihiro," katanya sambil memberikan jempol.

"_GOOD JOB,_ APAAN?!" jerit Kimihiro. Ia melirik Doumeki diam-diam, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali saat bersirobok dengan mata emasnya, pipinya terasa panas.

"Kau pasti lelah, bagaimana kalau mampir dulu?"

"Jangan seenaknya mengundang orang ke rumah!"

"Terima kasih."

"Kau juga jangan mengambil kesempatan!"

"Ah~ bahuku sakit. Aku ingin Fugu."

"YE! Fugu! Fugu! Fugu!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Dan kau Doumeki, kau kira bisa membodohiku dengan tampangmu itu! orang yang kesakitan akan memberikan ekspresi sakit, tidak hanya berkata 'ah sakit' sepertimu! Apa mukamu tidak bisa memberikan lebih dari satu ekspresi—apa kau terang-terangan mengabaikanku!"

xxXxx

Kimihiro keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi cemilan tradisional dan membawanya ke beranda, tempat Doumeki dan Yuuko sudah menunggunya. Pemuda itu sedang menyesap sake saat Watanuki meletakkan nampan di depannya. "Kenapa kau minum sake? Kau masih di bawah umur."

"Oh, Doumeki adalah peminum yang kuat, itu sudah turun temurun!"

"Kacang."

Watanuki mengupaskan kacang dan memberikan pada Doumeki. "Huh, tidak heran untuk seorang anak pembuat sake. Aku dengar ibumu bekerja di perusahaan beer?"

"Lagi, haaa..." Watanuki melemparkan pandangan jengkel, tapi memasukkan kacang ke mulut Doumeki.

Yuuko menyahut, "Kau memalukan, Kimihiro! Akane-chan bukan pekerja disana, tapi dia pemiliknyanya!"

"Huh?"

Doumeki meletakkan gelasnya. "Orang tuaku memang sudah bercerai, tapi mereka masih menjadi rekan bisnis. Ibuku menggerakkan anak perusahaan, tapi pada intinya ya, orang tuaku mengembangkan bir dan sejenisnya."

Watanuki mengerjap, "Jadi, kau ini anak konglomerat?"

"Hn," Doumeki tidak berkomentar.

"Pantas saja kau besar kepala, dasar otak udang. Para siswi itu pasti sudah tertipu profilmu. Seandainya mereka tahu betapa menyebalkannya dirimu, bahkan ketika kau diam dengan tampang datar yang seperti mengejek, dan juga perut lubang hitammu—"

Doumeki menyinggungkan senyum miring. Yuuko memandang adegan itu dengan senang. Kimihiro memang sangat atraktif, pantas saja Doumeki jatuh hati_. Kerja bagus Kimihiro, kau memang anakku!_ Batin Yuuko.

xxXxx

Watanuki sangat bahagia. Hari ini cerah dengan tanda-tanda musim dingin yang berakhir lebih awal dari biasanya. Pagi yang indah untuk menyambut hari baru dan bertemu dengan Himawari-chan. Tapi sayangnya, pagi yang sempurna ini harus di rusak oleh suara monoton dan menganggu telinga dari pemuda berwajah datar Doumeki Shizuka idiot, "Oi."

"SEJAK KAPAN NAMAKU BERUBAH JADI OI!"

"Kimihiro."

Watanuki membeku, rasa panas perlahan menjalar di pipinya dan telinganya. Ia berbalik dan membentak, "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SOK AKRAB!"

"Hn. Ini," Doumeki memberikan gelang manik-manik kepadanya. Manik-maniknya berbentuk oval, berwarna biru langit dengan semburat putih yang membuat warnanya bergeser seperti hidup setiap kali ia bergerak. Tidak tampak terlalu feminin, seperti gelang yang biasa dipakai laki-laki, tapi entah kenapa terasa mewah.

"Apa ini?"

"Gelang."

"AKU TAHU INI GELANG, maksudku kenapa _Kau memberiku gelang?!_"

"untuk jimat keberuntungan."

"Hah? Untuk apa kau memberiku jimat keberuntungan?!"

"White day."

"_Apa?_"

"White day—"

"Aku dengar. Kenapa kau memberiku hadiah white day sedangkan aku tidak memberimu cokelat valentine?" tanya Watanuki bingung.

"Kunogi memberikan cokelat mu padaku."

"Himawari-chan _apa?_—_kenapa? _Kenapa dia memberikan cokelat untuknya padamu? Dan kau memakannya? Dasar tidak tahu diri, idiot! Apa kau sengaja tidak mendengarkanku!"

Doumeki menarik kembali jarinya, seperti tidak pernah mendengar protes, ia melanjutkan, "Dan juga balasan untuk hadiah ulang tahunku."

Watanuki mengerjap, "Tapi aku tidak pernah memberimu hadiah, kita tidak terlalu dekat untuk saling memberikan hadiah—" Watanuki mengerjapkan mata saat pemahaman masuk dalam benaknya, _"Itu_ bukan hadiah, idiot! itu hanya Inari shuzi dan fugu, dan aku memasakkannya untuk Himawari-chan, bukan untukmu!"

Doumeki tidak berkomentar pada kenyataan bahwa Watanuki sudah memasakkan apa yang diinginkannya di hari ulang tahunnya. Doumeki menganggapnya sebagai hadiah. Sejak Doumeki selalu membantunya menangani orang-orang mesum dan penguntit, ia selalu membuatkan makan siang untuk Doumeki sebagai imbalannya. Padahal Watanuki cukup memberinya ucapan terima kasih, tapi harga dirinya yang tinggi menghalanginya. Watanuki memang idiot, dia membuat dirinya sendiri berputar-putar dalam tarian timbal balik siapa yang berjasa demi siapa.

Watanuki menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi jangan harap ini akan merubah apapun. Bagiku kau tetap RIVAL!"

Doumeki heran, tidak pernah selama ini ia melihat Watanuki bersikap kasar pada orang lain. Bahkan ketika orang itu dengan jelas punya motif untuk mencelakainya atau berbuat kotor padanya. Watanuki hanya bersikap kasar pada Doumeki. Seharusnya itu berarti buruk, tapi bukankah tidak ada yang biasa dalam dunia kecil Watanuki? Menjadi Rival tampaknya lebih istimewa dibandingkan menjadi teman. Yeah, walau Doumeki mengincar lebih.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA SEPERTI ORANG TOLOL DAN BANTU AKU MEMBAWA KOTAK BENTO-NYA! SEBAGIAN BESAR INI BAGIANMU, IDIOT. DASAR PERUT LUBANG HITAM TIDAK PEKA. PALING TIDAK BAGI TUGAS, AKU SUDAH MEMASAK, KAU YANG MEMBAWA BEKALNYA. AKU BUKAN PELAYANMU—tidak—PELAYAN MASIH LEBIH BAIK KARENA MENERIMA BAYARAN. AKU BUDAK DISINI, BUDAK! KAU DENGAR, DOUMEKIII!"

Doumeki hanya menghela napas dan menurut. Suasana hati Watanuki yang menjadi buruk seakan memiliki pengaruh pada cuaca. Langit yang semula cerah tiba-tiba mendung dan tak lama rintik-rintik hujan mengguyur mereka.

"Apa-apan ini," jerit Watanuki sambil melindungi kepalanya. Jarak mereka masih terlalu jauh dari sekolah, dan bisa dipastikan mereka akan basah kuyup ketika sampai disana.

Doumeki tidak berkomentar, hanya mengeluarkan payungnya dan membukanya. Menatap tanpa bicara pada Watanuki yang memandangnya dengan garang. Doumeki hanya memberi sinyal dengan memberikan ruang untuk Watanuki di dalam payungnya.

"KENAPA KAU PIKIR AKU MAU SEPAYUNG BERDUA DENGANMU!*"

"Lalu apa kau mau kehujanan?" seakan sebuah aba-aba, hujan menjadi semakin deras.

Watanuki masih sambil menggerutu mengambil tempat di sisi Doumeki, "Uh... kenapa dengan cuaca hari ini. Padahal tadi cerah, tapi tiba-tiba hujan. Bahkan berita cuaca hari ini berkata akan sangat cerah!" protes Watanuki.

"Hn. Aku yakin ini yang disebut Yuuko Hitsuzen."

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan ibuku untuk bisa memanggilnya Yuuko?!" jerit Watanuki.

"Dia yang meminta begitu. Kau tahu."

"Itu tidak membuatmu bisa memanggil nama kecilnya segampang itu!"

"Hn. Apa kau anak mama?"

"KENAPA KAU BERPIKIR BEGITUUU!"

Tawa terkekeh sekelompok siswi membuat Watanuki menoleh. Ia baru sadar jika sudah berada di dekat gerbang sekolah dan ada banyak siswa yang memperhatikan mereka. Ia bahkan mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkomentar 'Bukankah mereka tampak imut?'

Watanuki mengertakkan gigi. Sejak insiden Doumeki yang bertingkah sok pahlawan menyelamatkannya dari pertarungan sengit para fans Doumeki, mereka resmi dikenal sebagai couple di sekolah. Bahkan ketika Doumeki absen, guru kelasnya memintanya untuk menyampaikan lembaran tugas untuk Doumeki. Sekeras apapun usaha Watanuki untuk meluruskan persoalan ini tampaknya merupakan hal sia-sia, karena Doumeki sendiri tidak memberikan usaha apa-apa untuk menyangkal rumor.

"Mereka jadi menatap kesini gara-gara kau dan payung bodoh mu!"

"Hanya kau yang tidak berpikir mereka menatap ke arah _kita_ karena kau berisik."

"AKU TIDAK BERISIK!"

Doumeki menyumbat telinganya.

Bagi sebagian siswa, adalah misteri mengapa Doumeki yang populer tertarik dengan pemuda aneh macam Watanuki. Sebagian lainnya, mereka yang sadar akan daya tarik Watanuki, tidak terkejut. Bahkan mereka cukup heran karena memakan waktu cukup lama untuk Doumeki menyadari keberadaan Watanuki. Jumlah mereka yang sadar akan daya tarik Watanuki inilah yang dicemaskan Doumeki, tapi seakan tidak sadar akan para penggemarnya yang semakin naik jumlahnya, Watanuki menjadi semakin atraktif dari hari ke hari. Bahkan para gadis mulai mengakui jika ia punya kesantunan dan kecantikan alami, ditambah pintar urusan rumah tangga. Seandainya Watanuki tidak punya hobi menggerakkan tubuh dengan aneh dan berteriak-teriak, ia sudah bisa dipastikan populer. Jika Watanuki diam, sosoknya bagai pangeran muda. Karena itu Doumeki tidak ingin membuatnya diam.

"Oi, bahumu basah."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau bisa lebih merapat kemari."

"Peduli setan! Aku tidak ingin tampak seperti bermesraan denganmu! Kita bukan kekasih."

Jika itu yang menganggu Watanuki... Doumeki melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Watanuki dan menariknya rapat, tidak melepaskannya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IDIOT!"

Watanuki menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Tapi cengkeramannya lebih kuat, perkara mudah membuat tubuh ramping Watanuki diam dalam cengkeramannya. Ia baru melepaskannya saat mereka sampai di gedung sekolah, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuat saksi mata.

"DOUMEKI KAU IDIOT! JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MEMBUATKANMU BENTO LAGI!"

xxXxx

*orang Jepang menganggap sepayung berdua merupakan tanda yang intim bagi sebuah hubungan :P tehehehe

xxXxx

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim semi. Apa rencanamu?" tanya Doumeki sambil mengunyah makanannya di bawah pohon sakura.

"Memangnya siapa kau ingin tahu kegiatanku?"

"Apa kau akan pergi liburan, Watanuki-kun?" tanya Himawari-chan.

"Seandainya saja aku memang bisa liburan, itu pasti akan menyenangkan, Himawari-chan. Tapi sepertinya aku akan sibuk di toko," Kimihiro menghela napas. "Kohane-chan akan pergi ke rumah neneknya di Kyoto, jadi sebagian besar tugasnya dibebankan padaku."

"Aku bisa membantu."

"SIAPA YANG MINTA BANTUANMU!"

"Wah~ pasti menyenangkan sekali! Aku juga ingin membantu, Watanuki-kun! Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja, Himawari-chan~ bagaimana kalau kau sekalian kerja sambilan?"

"Wah! Aku senang sekali, bukan begitu Doumeki-kun?"

"Hn, aku belum pernah kerja sambilan."

"_Siapa yang mengajakmu!"_

"Tapi, Watanuki-kun, bukankah semakin banyak teman semakin menyenangkan?"

Himawari-chan manis sekali! Watanuki tidak tega menolaknya, dan tentu saja pada akhirnya ia setuju mengajak Doumeki. Seperti itulah, maka mereka bertiga berakhir di toko Yuuko. Himawari-chan tampak sangat senang saat pertama kali melihat Watanuki dalam balutan yukatanya membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Doumeki, tapi efeknya masih tetap sama. Doumeki tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Watanuki dengan yukata berwarna hijau gelap, hampir biru.

"Kau manis sekali, Watanuki-kun!"

Watanuki pasti sudah meledak marah seandainya orang yang menyebutnya manis bukan Himawari-chan. "Terima kasih, Himawari-chan~ walau aku lebih suka disebut tampan dibandingkan manis!" katanya dengan nada senang yang berlebihan.

"Idiot."

"Sekarang siapa yang bicara!"

"Ara... ara... aku mendengar suara Doumeki-kun... ah, kau pasti Himawari-chan~. Watanuki sering bercerita tentangmu."

"Selamat siang. Anda pasti Ichihara-san..."

"Yuuko saja, ayo masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan seragam untuk kalian," kata Yuuko terlalu bersemangat.

"Ini bukan cosplay, Yuuko-san! Jangan mengeluarkan pakaian aneh-aneh."

"Ara.. ara... Kimihiro. Bukankah kau senang dengan seragam maid sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kali ini perawat?"

"Yuuko-saan!" wanita itu tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Seragam maid," kata suara monoton di belakangnya.

Watanuki berbalik dan menyembur, "Tidak kau juga. Berhenti menggodaku!" Doumeki mengabaikan Watanuki sementara ia masuk ke dalam rumah. "APA KAU MENGABAIKANKU, DOUMEKI."

Dari dalam terdengar, "Ara Doumeki... apa kau juga mau membeli fotonya?"

"Hn," hening. "Berapa?"

"DOUMEKIIII!"

xxXxx

Watanuki mengeluh sambil berjinjit, berusaha menggapai tumpukan piring di dalam rak lemari penyimpanan. "Sialan." Saat tangan seseorang menjangkaunya dan menyerahkan piring itu pada Watanuki. Ia berbalik hanya untuk bertabrakan dengan tubuh keras Doumeki. "Ah." Doumeki berbalut hakama dan gi hitam dari salah satu koleksi aneh Yuuko. Ia heran dari mana wanita itu mendapatkan semua pakaian itu, yang anehnya selalu pas untuk Doumeki. "Doumeki, kau terlalu dekat."

Doumeki tidak mundur, tapi malah meletakkan kantong berisi sayuran ke konter di dapur. Watanuki memandangnya garang, "Bisakah kau sedikit menjauh?" Doumeki akhirnya menurut, berdiri sambil bersandar di ujung meja, memperhatikannya. "Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menatapku? Kau membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!"

"Tidak."

"_Tidak?_ Hanya itu yang kau katakan?!_" _Watanuki menghela napas dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" bisik Doumeki di telinganya. Tangan Watanuki membeku saat merasakan rasa hangat dan keras menekan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Doumeki mengintip di balik bahunya, membuat Watanuki terjebak diantara dirinya dan konter. Watanuki meletakkan pisaunya, berbalik untuk mendorong tubuh keras Doumeki menjauh. Tapi malah berakhir dengan posisi aneh saat dada mereka saling bertemu dan kedua tangan Doumeki di atas konter, mengelilinginya seperti penjara.

Sekelebat ingatan soal ciuman yang pernah mereka bagi membuat pipi Watanuki merona dan sulit bernapas. Ia berusaha menarik napas saat ia mendengar suara dengkuran mirip kucing keluar dari bibirnya. Watanuki membeku, ia bisa merasakan setiap otot Doumeki berkedut. "Watanuki—"

Pintu geser berderak terbuka saat Himawari-chan masuk sambil membawa piring kotor, "Oh, maafkan aku." Pipi gadis itu merona, membuat Watanuki membeku dengan mulut ternga-nga, _tidak, tidak, tidak, pasti Himawari-chan salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang terlihat—tapi tunggu—memangnya terlihat seperti apa? ia dan Doumeki memang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kenapa ia merasa malu?_

Doumeki melangkah mundur, memberikan ruang untuk Watanuki bernapas. Tapi sebelah tangannya masih diatas konter, dan ia tidak mundur lebih jauh dari satu langkah. Watanuki yang masih kebingungan, dan merasa kakinya goyah, bersandar pada konter sambil berkata, "Ah, Himawari-chan, kau bisa meletakkan piringnya disana." Himawari mengangguk cepat dan segera melakukan seperti yang disuruh. "Dan kau Doumeki. Berhenti menggangguku, aku masih banyak pesanan!"

Doumeki mendengus, tapi akhirnya mengikuti Himawari-chan pergi. Sendirian di dapur, Watanuki berjongkok saat kakinya tidak lagi mampu menopangnya. Apa itu tadi, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan darahnya berdesir sampai membuatnya pusing. _Apa aku sakit? _Ia harap tidak, disaat sibuk seperti ini, Yuuko bisa mengamuk saat tahu ia sakit. Lalu ia kembali bekerja, tidak sadar bahwa apa yang dirasakannya memang termasuk jenis penyakit, tapi apotik tidak punya obatnya.

XxXxx

Mereka sedang makan malam di beranda belakang toko Yuuko yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Pada jam-jam seperti ini hampir tidak ada lagi pelanggan yang datang. Doumeki menyesap sakenya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Watanuki. Ini bukan sore pertamanya yang ia habiskan dengan Watanuki, tapi entah itu karena cuaca yang kini jauh lebih hangat, atau karena pantulan merah matahari senja, ia merasa Watanuki sangat menarik dengan yukata kuning pucatnya. Yukata itu memberikan sentuhan halus pada sosoknya, kulitnya yang pucat dan bibirnya yang merah. Mata biru indah itu bersirobok dengannya, dan melemparkan pandangan tanya, "Apa?"

"Hn."

"Bodoh, apa kau mabuk?"

Himawari-chan tertawa, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Doumeki-kun saat mabuk~"

Doumeki mengulurkan gelasnya, "Tambah."

Watanuki menghela napas, tapi ia mengambil teko sake dan menuangkannya pada Doumeki. Saat itu lengan keras Doumeki melingkari pinggang Watanuki dan menariknya ke sisinya. Watanuki yang berusaha menyelamatkan teko dan gelas agar tidak terguling, berakhir dengan separuh badannya duduk di pangkuan Doumeki, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Himawari merona dan Yuuko terkekeh, "Ara... apa Doumeki-kun mabuk?"

"Kalau kau mabuk, kau seharusnya berhenti!" Watanuki berusaha meraih gelas Doumeki, tapi pemuda itu berhasil menghindarinya. "Doumeki~ berikan gelasmu! Sudah cukup kau minum, dasar pemabuk," Watanuki menjangkau gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Doumeki limbung ke satu sisi dan membawa mereka terjatuh dari beranda ke halaman. "SEKARANG LIHAT AKIBAT PERBUATAN MU!" Watanuki secara spektakuler berakhir di atas tubuh pemanah itu. Doumeki menegakkan punggungnya, dan mengejutkan semua orang saat ia, dengan mudahnya, berdiri sambil menggendong Watanuki tinggi-tinggi disatu sisi tubuhnya. Watanuki melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pemuda itu untuk mencari keseimbangan, dan tentu saja otomatis ia juga sedang duduk di lengan Doumeki—apa ia benar merasakan tangan Doumeki sedang meremas pantatnya?!

Itu pasti cuma khayalannya saja. "Do—Doumeki, kau bisa turunkan aku?"

"Hn." Doumeki menurunkannya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mabuk."

"Ah~ tentu saja kalau kau minum lima botol sake—"

"Lima botol? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya, Yuuko-san!"

"Yah... itu karena ini dan itu. Tapi Doumeki tidak akan bisa pulang jika dia mabuk seperti itu. Kimihiro! siapkan kamar!"

"Ap—baiklah..." Watanuki mendesah pasrah. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kita bisa membawa raksasa bodohnya—" Watanuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Doumeki mulai mendengkur.

xxXxx

Watanuki tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana ia bisa membawa Doumeki ke kamar tamu. Itu sepenuhnya membutuhkan usaha luar biasa keras dengan setiap gerutuan yang mampu dipikirkannya. "Yah, sebaiknya kau bangunkan Doumeki dan memberinya obat, Kimihiro. Dia akan sangat pusing besok pagi."

"Baiklak, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Watanuki-kun, Yuuko-san. Hari sudah malam."

"Tentu Himawari-chan. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Himawari menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Titip Doumeki-kun, aku yakin kau akan merawatnya dengan baik."

Watanuki mengerang, "Si bodoh ini selalu merepotkanku. Oi, Doumeki. Doumeki. Bangun! Minum ini!"

Doumeki mengerjapkan mata, "Hn."

Watanuki memasukkan pil ke dalam mulutnya dan menemepelkan gelas, "Minum." Doumeki menurut. Mata emasnya masih tidak lepas. "Sekarang tidur. Kau benar-benar bodoh, aku sudah bilang kau seharusnya tidak minum, untung besok sudah libur—" tarikan yang keras menghempaskan Watanuki ke ranjang. Doumeki menggeser tubuhnya untuk menindih Watanuki. "Doumeki," Watanuki berusaha mengambil napas. Di saat yang sama, Doumeki menyusupkan lidahnya, menciumnya secara lapar.

Watanuki menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dan mendorong tubuh pemanah itu. Tapi Doumeki sekeras batu, dan dia tidak terhentikan. Doumeki melepaskan ciuman untuk mengambil napas. "Doumeki! Apa kau berubah jadi monster pencium setiap mabuk!? Hentikan—" Doumeki melahap lagi bibir Watanuki.

Kali ini bahkan tangannya ikut menjelajah. Ini bukan ciuman pertama yang mereka bagi, tapi ini pertamakalinya tangan Doumeki ikut bertingkah. Tangan itu kini menyusup di balik yukata Watanuki, mengusap kulit pucat dibaliknya. Watanuki melengkungkan punggung, hanya untuk memberikan akses pada tangan nakal Doumeki menyusup lebih jauh. Sebelah tangannya menyusup ke pantatnya, tidak berhenti meremasnya. Lalu terdengar suara jepretan, dan flash menarik perhatian Watanuki.

Ia mendorong Doumeki dan menoleh pada Yuuko yang sedang mengintip dengan kamera di pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka. "Yuuko-san! Bantu aku! Yuuko-san—" Doumeki menarik dagu Watanuki dan kembali melahap bibirnya. Suara jepretan dan flash kembali. Merasa sangat jengkel, Watanuki meraih nampan di meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala Doumeki, lalu pemuda itu jatuh di sisinya.

Watanuki menegakkan punggung, merah merona sambil mengatur napas, "IDIOT!" serunya kesal.

"Ma... ma... Doumeki pasti merasa sangat pusing besok pagi, aku melihat ada benjolan disana."

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" seru Watanuki sambil berderap keluar menuju kamarnya.

Yuuko tertawa kecil, "Ma... ma... aku mendapatkan foto yang mengejutkan. Apa aku juga memberikannya pada Himawari-chan, ya... dia pasti senang," sambil berkata begitu ia menari-nari menuju sofa kesayangannya dan meraih sake. Sake memang punya keajaiban!

xxXxx

OMG... no comment hahahaha LoL

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hanya para lady CLAMP yang memiliki semua karakter XXX HOLIC dan ceritanya. **

Untuk cerita kali ini, rasanya pengeeen banget buat Watanuki cemburu, kekekeke.

Enjoy it, my dears :D

Tolong di review ya...

xxXxx

6

Hari ini libur musim semi, tapi hampir tidak ada klub yang libur. Banyak klub, terutama klub olah raga sedang sibuk bersiap menghadapi pertandingan musim semi. Watanuki masuk ke dalam ruang klub Kyuudo saat ia mendengar salah satu dari pemanah berseru saat melihatnya, "Doumeki! Pacarmu mencarimu!"

Watanuki merona, "AKU BUKAN PACARNYA!" teman satu klub Doumeki menghentikan kegiatan mereka, memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menga-nga. Mungkin mereka tidak mengira suara super itu keluar dari remaja bertubuh ramping dan terlihat lemah seperti Watanuki. Mungkin mereka mengira Watanuki punya tempat pompa udara rahasia di paru-parunya, atau sesuatu yang semacam itu. Apa yang mereka tidak tahu hanya, 'pompa udara rahasia' itu cukup Doumeki. Hanya Doumeki dan yang menyangkut Doumeki saja yang membuat Watanuki bertingkah semacam itu!

Doumeki menurunkan busurnya, menoleh sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hn. Memalukan."

"Apa?! kau mengataiku apa?!" Doumeki menunjuk bekal yang ia bawa. "Jangan salah sangka! Yuuko menyuruhku untuk membawakanmu bekal," serunya. Mereka mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan sehingga masih bisa melihat para anggota klub latihan. Watanuki membuka tutup bekalnya dan memberikannya pada Doumeki. "Kau tahu aku bukan pacarmu!"

"Hn."

"Juga bukan pelayanmu! Juga bukan istrimu, idiot! Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti perempuan!"

"Kau membawa teh?"

"KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU? AKU BUKAN PELAYANMU! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERSYUKUR HANYA DENGAN MEMAKAN BEKAL BUATANKU DENGAN TENANG! AKU, WATANUKI-SAMA, SUDAH BERSEDIA MEMBUATKANMU BEKAL, SEHARUSNYA KAU BERSYUKUR."

Doumeki menarik jari dari telinganya. "Teh." Watanuki menghela napas, tapi menuangkan teh untuk Doumeki. "Kenapa Yuuko menyuruhmu membawakan aku bekal?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, makan saja."

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu saat menyuruhmu?"

"Apa kau bisa berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?"

Doumeki tidak berkomentar, tapi mata emasnya masih menatap tajam Watanuki. Perasaan terus diperhatikan sungguh sangat menganggu sehingga membuatnya, akhirnya, menjawab, "Dia hanya ingin aku berterima kasih padamu setelah menolongku berkali-kali dari orang mesum—seperti aku akan berterima kasih, saja!" pada kalimat terakhir Watanuki hampir berteriak tepat di telinganya.

Doumeki hanya menghela napas. "Jadi, dari pada kau berterima kasih padaku, kau lebih memilih membuatkanku bento?"

Watanuki merona. "Oke. Aku memang konyol. Lupakan saja, anggap saja aku tidak pernah berkata apapun—" Watanuki sudah membereskan bekalnya dengan cepat saat tangan Doumeki menahan lengannya.

Ia berkata tanpa merubah ekspresi tapi nada suaranya serius, "Aku tidak menertawakanmu."

Watanuki mengerjap, lalu dengan suara _hufh,_ dia duduk kembali.

"Terima kasih," katanya, datar.

"Oh?! Apa aku salah dengar? Kau, seorang Doumeki mengucapkan terima kasih padaku—" Doumeki menunjukkan wajah kesal karena dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya tertarik miring ke bawah. Merasa sedikit bersalah, Watanuki berkata "Uh... Kau tahu aku... aku hanya berpikir mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama. Lagi pula kau ada shif sore ini di restoran—" pipinya merona saat menyadari tatapan Doumeki. "Kubilang jangan salah paham. Aku hanya perlu bantuanmu membawa belanjaan—"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"'AKU TIDAK KEBERATAN' TENTU SAJA, KAU DIBAYAR, DIBAYAR! PADA DASARNYA AKU INI BOS MU!" Doumeki menutup telinganya, melanjutkan makan sambil membayangkan mencium bibir Watanuki sambil mengunyah tempuranya.

"Yo, kapten!" seru salah satu anggota klub Kyuudo. "Watanuki-san membawakanmu makan siang lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengintip bento. "Kau beruntung sekali."

"Selamat siang," sapa Watanuki sopan. "Kalau kau mau mencicipi bekalnya..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Sungguh sopan. Perkenalkan, namaku Satosi, kohai dan sahabat Doumeki."

"Bukan," sahut Doumeki datar.

"Uuh! Kejam sekali!" sambil berseru begitu, ia mengambil sepotong fugu, lalu ia membeku. Tanpa peringatan, Satosi berseru, "KETEMU!" ia menatap Doumeki, "Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau sudah menemukan koki-nya kapten!"

Doumeki mengerjap.

"Koki?" tanya Watanuki.

Satosi menggenggam tangannya. "Watanuki-san, apa kau mau menjadi manager selama liburan?"

"Eh?"

Doumeki memisahkan tangan mereka berdua dan melemparkan tatapan garang pada temannya, tapi sepertinya Satosi tidak peduli, atau perhatiannya benar-benar berada pada hal lain. Masih menatap Watanuki dengan serius ia berkata, "Sebenarnya klub kyuudo akan melakukan training camp, tapi kami belum menemukan orang yang bisa mengurus soal makanan!"

Watanuki melayangkan pandangan pada Doumeki yang tidak memberinya respon apapun. "Tapi—"

"Kau bisa memasak, kan? Masakanmu benar-benar lezat—" Watanuki merona, "Aku mohon~ karena tanpa orang yang mengurus soal makanan, rencana ini bisa benar-benar gagal, sedangkan tanggal pertandingan sudah semakin dekat!"

"Tapi, aku harus mengurus restoran—" suara dering ponsel mengejutkan Watanuki, "Halo, Yuuko-san?"

Dari seberang, Yuuko berseru, "Kimi-chan, keluarga Kitsune-san mengundangku di acara perayaan musim semi. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan ke Kyoto! Yeee~ Jadi, untuk sementara restorannya di tutup saja dan juga, kalau kau ingin bermain-main dengan Doumeki atau teman-temanmu yang lain, kau bisa pergi sesukamu. Nikmati liburan musim semi ini, Yeee!" _tuut... tuut_

Watanuki menghela napas, untuk saat-saat seperti ini ia bersyukur kepribadiannya tidak mirip Yuuko.

"Yuuko-san?" tanya Doumeki.

Watanuki mengangguk, "Dia bilang dalam perjalanan ke Kyoto dan menyuruhku menutup restoran." Watanuki menghadapi dilema sekarang. Jika restoran di tutup, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selama liburan panjang. Di sisi lain, jika ia menerima tawaran itu, berarti ia akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama Doumeki, garis bawahi, SELURUH WAKTU! Bukan hanya pada shif restoran atau sekolah atau hanya ketika dia mengatar pergi belanja, tapi SELURUH WAKTU! Tapi melihat Satosi dan seluruh anggota klub yang kesusahan, ia tidak tega. Lagi pula, mendapatkan kekalahan hanya karena gagal melakukan training camp karena gagal mendapatkan koki terlalu konyol untuk jadi kenyataan. Jadi, pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, jika kau cukup puas denganku, kurasa aku bisa membantu—"

"Terima kasih!" lalu pada anggota klub yang lain, Satosi berseru, "Kita mendapatkan Koki! Watanuki-san akan memasak untuk kita?!"

"Oh, aku tahu dari pacarku, masakan Watanuki-san memang terkenal lezat. Pacarku dan dia teman di kelas tata boga."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Akhirnya kita bisa mencicipi makanan yang setiap hari di makan kapten!"

"Watanuki pacarnya kapten?" sahut yang lain sambil menengok ke arah mereka berdua. Wajah Watanuki sudah berubah merah menyala.

"Doumeki!" desisnya. "Kau kaptennya kan?! Katakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan keributan ini! Dan aku bukan pacarmu!"

"Hn." Pada yang lain ia berkata, "Jangan terlalu senang. kalian hanya mencicipi masakan _Watanuki-ku _saat training camp saja."

"Doumeki!" jerit Watanuki diiringi oleh keributan seluruh anggota klub. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! SANGKAL GOSIP KALAU KITA PACARAN, DOUMEKI!"

Doumeki meneruskan makan. Fugunya sangat enak.

xxXxx

Jadi, malangnya, disanalah Watanuki berakhir.

Tentu sebelum itu ia sudah melalui perjalanan panjang mengurus akomodasi dan perbekalan. Jangan bertanya lagi sehebat apa dia, Watanuki nyaris sempurna. Bukan pertama kalinya ada yang berkomentar bahwa Doumeki beruntung mendapatkan istri sepertinya. Lalu seperti biasa, Watanuki akan menjerit, "ISTRI SIAPA? AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!"

Selalu seperti itu, hingga semua orang sudah terbiasa dan menganggap itu komedi rutin keduanya. Tentu semua anggota klub senang ada yang memeriahkan suasana macam Watanuki. Walau di lain pihak, Doumeki mencium tanda-tanda bahaya dari feromon yang tanpa sadar terus menerus Watanuki pancarkan! Jadi, jangan salahkan Doumeki jika ia tidak mau beranjak dari sisi Watanuki. Anggap saja Doumeki adalah benteng terakhir, atau malah satu-satunya benteng pertahanan milik Watanuki. sayangnya, Watanuki tidak pernah sadar, karena selain atraktif, dia juga idiot.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGIKUTIKU, BODOH!"

"Hn."

"PALING TIDAK BANTU AKU BAWA PERBEKALAN INI, KAU BISA SEDIKIT MENGURANGI MIMPI BURUKKU SUDAH TERJEBAK SEHARIAN DI BIS BERSAMA MU!"

"Ah, kita sampai," katanya saat melihat penginapan.

"HEI, JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU!"

Penginapan mereka berada di kaki gunung. Tempat ini memang disediakan untuk kegiatan klub, terdiri dari beberapa kompeks yang bisa dipilih tergantung jenis klub nya. Klub Panahan bukan pertama kalinya menyewa bangunan itu dan bangunan mereka bersebelahan dengan tempat training klub tenis wanita dari sekolah lain. Ada lapangan tenis tak jauh dari sana, dan hanya dipisahkan oleh jaring pembatas dan jalan setapak.

Pada dasarnya, tidak ada yang berwajah cukup buruk di klub Kyuudo. Tapi, segera saja, Doumeki yang paling menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak mengherankan lagi, mengingat bagaimana dia disekolah. Tapi, itu juga yang membuat Watanuki jengkel, berpikir Doumeki pasti merasa tinggi hati melihat semua perhatian itu. Lihat saja, lihat saja wajahnya... seperti batu, dasar Doumeki! Paling tidak dia bisa menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi, kan?! "BODOH!" Watanuki berderap melewati Doumeki, mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam penginapan, membuat Doumeki melemparkan pandangan bertanya dengan alis terangkat. Di belakangnya, Satosi terkekeh diam-diam.

Tidak ada jadwal pada hari pertama mereka menginap. Mereka sampai ketika sore hari, jadi mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk istirahat sebelum memulai training besok, sedangkan Watanuki langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Watanuki sudah terbiasa mengurus pelanggan, jadi ia tidak begitu merasa kerepotan. Makan malam berakhir dengan tenang, sampai dimulai pembagian kamar. Ada tiga kamar, tiap kamar diisi lima orang, itu wajar, hanya saja entah kenapa ia merasa geram saat melihat futon yang tergelar bersisian. Futonnya dan futon Doumeki.

Dengan geram ia berkata, "Pindahkan futonmu."

Doumeki mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kenapa?"

"Kubilang pindahkan saja!"

"Apa kau malu?"

"DOUMEKI! Apa kau mau rumor itu tidak hilang? Sikapmu yang seperti itu yang membuat mereka salah paham!"

"Aku tidak khawatir."

"AKU! AKU YANG KHAWATIR, IDIOT! MIMPI BURUK BAGIKU DIGOSIPKAN DENGANMU! LAGI PULA KITA SAMA-SAMA LAKI-LAKI! SIAPA YANG SENANG MENGALAMINYA?! AKU TIDAK HABIS PIKIR KENAPA KAU MASIH TENANG-TENANG SAJA—"

"Ssssttt, kau mengganggu yang lain."

Watanuki mengatupkan bibir. Di sudut matanya ia bisa melihat teman-teman Doumeki mengintip dari sela-sela pintu geser dan tertawa diam-diam. Merasa kesal, ia meraih peralatan mandinya dan pergi meninggalkan Doumeki. Sialnya pemuda itu masih saja mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"APA KAU IDIOT?!"

"Hn. Disini hanya ada pemandian umum, kau yakin?"

Watanuki membeku, lalu mengerjap. Mengetahui jawabannya, Doumeki tidak berpikir dua kali saat menariknya menuju kamar mandi. Berseru pada yang lain, "Oi, minggir!" dan membuat anggota klub Kyuudo berhamburan keluar. Ia mendorong Watanuki masuk, berkata, "Aku tunggu di luar."

Watanuki menahan pintunya, bertanya kesal, "Kenapa aku harus mandi sendiri!"

"Kau sudah berjanji."

"Berjanji—" mata biru indah miliknya melebar menakjubkan dan pipinya memerah saat mengingat perjanjian mereka di ruang ganti klub panahan.

Doumeki tersenyum miring, "Kau sudah berjanji, kalau kau melanggarnya, aku akan memberimu hukuman."

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPAKU?! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENURUTIMU? JUGA KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MEMPERLIHATKAN TUBUHKU PADA LAKI-LAKI LAIN SELAIN KAU, IDIOT! LAGI PULA AKU JUGA LAKI-LAKI!"

Doumeki menatapnya, "Apa kau idiot?"

"Huh? Apa katamu—" Doumeki sudah menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Bayangannya masih terlihat dikaca buram pintu kamar mandi, ia benar-benar berdiri menunggu diluar. Watanuki yang masih bingung dengan perilaku Doumeki hanya menatap pintu yang tertutup itu, dengan muka memanas. Dari luar, Doumeki bisa mendengar teriakan, "JANGAN PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI PEREMPUAN, IDIOT! AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN."

"Hn." Doumeki tersenyum miring, melipat tangannya di dada dan memberikan tatapan tanpa ekspresi pada siapapun yang lewat di depannya. Tingkah Doumeki membuat teman seklubnya kaget, mereka tidak menyangka jika Doumeki Shizuka, ketua klub Kyuudo yang pendiam, tanpa ekspresi, pembuat patah hati dan orang yang sangat dingin, bisa bersikap sangat protektif. Pantas saja tidak ada penyangkalan dari pihak Doumeki terhadap rumor itu. Mungkin rumor itu benar? Mereka bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak berani bertanya.

Doumeki merasa geli saat Watanuki akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi; kulitnya masih merah karena berendam air panas, rambut basah dan wangi mint—paling tidak Watanuki memperhatikan peringatannya untuk mengganti aroma sabunnya. Ia tampak menawan saat berjalan langsung ke arahnya, hanya untuk berhenti di depannya. Doumeki _sungguh_ berjuang untuk tidak meraih tubuh rapuh itu dan membawanya dalam dekapan. Alih-alih, dengan tidak kentara, ia mengusapkan tangannya di lengan Watanuki dan membiarkan berhenti sana. Ia bertaruh Watanuki sendiri mungkin tidak sadar saat ia melangkah selangkah mendekatinya, dan pipinya merona ketika berkata, "Kau tidak harus menungguku, idiot."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Itu gampang. Pergilah ke kamar, aku akan menyusul."

Mungkin cara bicara Doumeki padanya yang seperti bicara dengan kekasih, membuat Watanuki berseru, "UNTUK APA AKU MENUNGGUMU, IDIOT! KITA BAHKAN TIDAK SEKAMAR BERDUA!"

Doumeki menelengkan kepala, "Aku tahu. Apa kau ingin sekamar berdua denganku?"

"MIMPI SAJA SANA!"

"Mungkin lain kali, Watanuki," katanya sambil menutup pintu.

"DOUMEKII! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Doumeki tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. Training camp ini tidak akan bisa lebih menyenangkan lagi.

Saat Doumeki sudah selesai mandi, ia menemukan Watanuki sudah lelap di futonnya. Ia memilih futon yang lain, sejauh mungkin dari Doumeki. "Oh, Doumeki-san," kata anak kelas satu. Pipinya memerah saat berkata, "Kau bisa memakai futon ku. Apa kalian bertengkar? Ia tampak jengkel saat beranjak tidur."

"Hn," Doumeki tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk berterima kasih atas pengertian kohai nya. Ia menatap wajah tidur Watanuki, memperhatikan dahinya masih berkerut jengkel. Ia menekan kerutan itu sambil berbisik, "Idiot. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya menjagamu," dan mendengar kekehan anggota klubnya.

xxXxx

Doumeki bangun tengah malam karena rasa geli di pipinya. Ia membuka sebelah mata dan menyadari jika Watanuki sudah pidah ke futonnya. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat seperti memeluk guling. Kaki mereka berkait, kakinya yang berotot melawan kaki ramping Watanuki. Doumeki mengerutkan dahi, untung saja Doumeki yang dipeluknya. Membayangkan kohainya, dan bukan dirinya yang mungkin berada dalam posisi ini membuat Doumeki mencubit pipi Watanuki sambil berbisik, "Lihat, kau bahkan tidak punya pertahanan diri, idiot."

Watanuki menggelangkan kepala untuk melepaskan cubitan sambil mengeluarkan suara mengeluh seakan tahu Doumeki sedang mengganggu mimpi indahnya, lalu meringkuk mendekat dan membenamkan mukanya di dada Doumeki. "Idiot," bisiknya sambil membaringkan kepalanya lagi. Ia menyusupkan lengannya mengelilingi tubuh Watanuki dan menariknya merapat. "Kalau itu mau mu."

Saat pagi tiba, alaram alami Watanuki membuatnya membuka mata lebih awal dari jam normal. Itu wajar karena dia biasa mempersiapkan sarapan dan bekal. Lalu menyadari guling kesayangannya telah membesar tiga kali ukuran normal, dan guling itu juga tidak empuk, guling itu benar-benar padat dan keras. Tunggu, ia ingat tidak membawa guling—Watanuki membelalak saat menyadari itu sama sekali bukan guling, melainkan dada berotot Doumeki. Watanuki sontak menarik tangannya dan berniat melompat menjauh saat menyadari lengan-lengan keras memeluknya, menahannya dari semua gerakan yang bisa dipikirkannya. Kenapa Doumeki bisa berada di futonnya—lalu ia menyadari jika ia yang sudah berpindah tempat.

Merasa malu dan pipinya panas, Watanuki penasaran apa Doumeki menyadari jika ia sudah pindah ke futonnya? Ia harap tidak. Berhati-hati supaya tidak membangunkan Doumeki, ia mengendurkan cengkeraman tangannya dan bergerak menjauh saat cengkeraman itu tiba-tiba mengeras dan suara monoton bertanya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ap—"

"Masih terlalu pagi, ayo tidur lagi," Doumeki menariknya, membenamkannya di futon dan memeluknya seakan dia satu-satunya guling yang tersisa di dunia!

"Doumeki, lepaskan. Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, idiot!"

"Sssttt... kau akan membangunkan yang lain."

"Karena itu lepaskan aku!"

"Ano..." salah seorang kohai, yang tidur di sisi lainnya menatap mereka dengan pipi merah. Watanuki yang malu meninju perut Doumeki hingga pemuda itu melepaskannya dan ia langsung berhampur keluar kamar.

Doumeki membuka sebelah mata, menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan sambil mengusap perutnya, tersenyum miring saat berkata pada Kohainya, "Kau pikir apa aku akan mendapatkan sarapan?" tapi hanya dibalas dengan muka merah dan mulut menga-nga, kaget melihat sisi lain ketua klub-nya.

xxXxx

Watanuki sedang mencatat skor panahan Doumeki saat ia melihat bola tenis menggelinding masuk ke halaman. "Ano! Maaf...!" seru seorang gadis berseragam tenis dan membawa raket. Watanuki memperhatikan rok pendeknya dengan jengkel. _Lagi-lagi gadis itu,_ bantinnya. _Apa dia berniat menganggu latihan hanya untuk bicara dengan Doumeki?_ Watanuki memandang ke arah lapangan tenis, _lagi pula bagaimana bola itu bisa masuk kesini?_

"Maaf, bisa ambilkan bolanya?" serunya pada Doumeki. "Maaf sudah menganggu latihan, Doumeki-san." Watanuki tahu dari senyumnya, jika gadis itu punya maksud lain.

Untungnya Doumeki tetaplah Doumeki, pemuda itu hanya membalas, "Hn."

"Selamat berjuang," serunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Doumeki hanya mengangguk sopan, tidak melihat dua kali untuk kembali pada busurnya.

"Haaah~ dasar anak itu..." keluh Watanuki, "Aku tidak yakin dia sadar gadis itu menyukainya. Dasar otak beton."

Satosi tertawa di sampingnya, mengejutkannya, Watanuki tidak sadar sejak kapan pemuda itu ada disana. "Menyebalkan, bukan? Kadang-kadang."

"Doumeki? Dia menyebalkan SETIAP SAAT!"

Seakan tahu sedang dibicarakan, Doumeki menghampiri mereka. "Oi."

"BERAPA KALI KUBILANG NAMAKU BUKAN 'OI'!"

"Hn. Ini," ia memberi Watanuki peluit. "Pakai ini untuk memanggil kami saat makan siang, karena tempat latihannya luas, suara peluit menjamin kami bisa mendengar panggilanmu. Itu yang biasa kami lakukan." Satosi mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hn, taruhan, ide kreatif ini berasal darimu."

Doumeki menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tentu saja karena kau tukang makan! Siapa lagi yang membuat ide semacam ini jika bukan kau. Seorang Doumeki tidak akan melewatkan waktu makan. Bahkan ketika aku tidak meniup peluitnya kau sudah punya jam alami. Oh, ya saat ini waktunya makan siang! Oh, ya saat ini waktunya cemilan, dan setiap kali kau bertingkah seperti itu apa kau tahu siapa yang kerepotan? AKU! SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN AKU!"

Doumeki menarik jari dari telinganya dan membuka mulut untuk bicara saat Watanuki memotong, "Tidak. Aku tidak menerima pesanan. Tidak kali ini, tidak Inari shuzi atau fugu atau feodal udon! Kau hanya makan apa yang ku masak dan bersyukur karena AKU, WATANUKI-SAMA sudah bersedia memasakkannya untukmu!"

Doumeki mengangguk.

Satosi tertawa keras, sambil menghapus air mata ia berkata, "Kalian sungguh serasi! Baru kali ini aku tahu ada orang yang bisa sangat memahami Doumeki-san sepertimu Watanuki-san!" Watanuki menatapnya dengan ekspresi horor. Tapi Satosi melanjutkan, "Kau bahkan tidak perlu menunggunya bicara untuk tahu apa yang dia pikirkan!"

Watanuki merona, "Kau salah paham, Satosi-san. Itu hanya karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Doumeki bertingkah menyebalkan di depanku. Dia SELALU bertingkah seperti itu, jadi aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di otaknya. Asal kau tahu, kelihatannya memang dia seperti ini, pendiam, dingin, tenang dan sebagainya, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya otak beton dan berperut lubang hitam! Dimana yang dipikirkannya hanyalah makanan dan perutnya satu saluran dengan otaknya! AKU TIDAK HABIS PIKIR KENAPA ORANG SEPERTINYA BISA POPULER DI ANTARA PEREMPUAN?!"

Satosi tertawa keras. "Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang," ia mengangguk ke arah Doumeki. "Sungguh beruntung, huh, kapten?"

"Idiot," katanya pada Watanuki. "Kau bertingkah seperti kekasih yang sedang cemburu," lalu ia melanjutkan latihan.

"APA KAU BILANG, DOUMEKI! AKU BUKAN IDIOT, DAN AKU BUKAN KEKASIHMU, AKU JUGA TIDAK CEMBURUUU!"

"Tenang saja, Watanuki-san... Doumeki tidak gampang berpindah hati."

"Akhh...! karena itu kubilang akhhh!"

"Oi, catat skor-nya, idiot."

xxXxx

Pada sore hari menjelang berakhirnya training camp, Watanuki sedang mengangkat jemuran saat 'gadis tenis' yang biasa bicara dengan Doumeki menghampirinya. "Selamat sore," kata gadis itu.

"Selamat sore," balasnya sambil mengangguk sopan.

"Apa kau ingin dibantu?"

"Ah... tidak perlu, aku sudah hampir selesai," katanya sambil memasukkan cucian terakhir di keranjang. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ah... kamu Watanuki Kimihiro-san, benar?"

Watanuki mengerjap, heran jika gadis itu tahu namanya. "Ano..."

"Mayu Chiaki."

"Chiaki-san, kalau begitu. Ada apa?"

"Hm... apa Watanuki-san adalah manager klub panahan?"

Watanuki menggosok kepalanya, "Hm... bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Aku dengar kau akrab dengan Doumeki-san?" nada suaranya terdengar lebih bersemangat.

Dibilang akrab... gambaran tentang bibir Doumeki melintas dibenaknya dan membuat pipinya merona, "Bisa dibilang begitu..." kenapa juga ia mengingat hal memalukan macam itu!

"Hm... aku penasaran... Doumeki-san tampaknya sangat serius..."

"Tentu. Dia ketua klub, lagi pula."

"Oh!" pipinya merona. "Dia pasti sangat populer... apa dia punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan tipikal fans. "Sejauh yang aku tahu, dia tidak punya."

"Ah..." ia dia sejenak, "Yeah... aku tahu ini agak sedikit buru-buru... tapi kau tahu... aku suka dengan Doumeki-san..." Watanuki menelan ludah. "Dan juga training camp kami hampir berakhir. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertemu kembali seandainya aku melewatkan kesempatan ini... aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Doumeki-san sebelum training camp berakhir. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Bagaimana menurutmu, kepalamu? Batin Watanuki. Tapi anehnya, benaknya sangat jernih seakan disiram oleh air dingin. "Apa kau mau aku membantumu?"

"Kau mau?" katanya hampir girang.

"Yah... kalau sekedar mengatur janji temu... kupikir aku bisa memanggilnya untukmu ke belakang penginapan nanti malam..."

"Sungguh!"

"Yeah."

"TERIMA KASIH! TERIMA KASIH! Seandainya kau tahu betapa senangnya aku."

Watanuki cuma mengangguk dan balas melambai saat gadis itu pergi. Benaknya benar-benar jernih dan anehnya dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

Watanuki pergi menemui Doumeki. Berkata, "Sehabis makan malam, bisa kau temui aku di belakang penginapan?"

Doumeki mengerjap, mengangguk, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Watanuki mengintip di ambang jendela saat mereka akhirnya bertemu. Doumeki tampak terkejut saat menemukan Chiaki-san, alih-alih Watanuki. Ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari tempatnya, tapi Watanuki bisa menangkap setiap gerak geriknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja melihat itu, Watanuki-san?" tanya Satosi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa AKU harus tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Hm... tidak cemburu?"

Watanuki menghela napas, "Aku bukan pacar Doumeki."

"Oh... itu baru mengejutkan."

Mau tidak mau, Watanuki menoleh pada Satosi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, siapapun tahu kalau Doumeki bukan tipe orang yang mudah berteman. Bahkan sejauh yang kutahu, dia tidak punya banyak teman. Aku hanya bisa bilang, Doumeki sungguh peduli padamu."

Watanuki mengerjap, "Apa sikapnya padaku itu aneh?"

"Untuk seorang Doumeki?" Satosi menyeringai, menepuk bahunya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Watanuki berpapasan dengan Doumeki di pintu masuk. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kelam. "Aku menolaknya," jawabnya tanpa menunggu pertanyaan. Ia melewati Watanuki begitu saja, gesturnya tampak tegang seakan bisa meledak setiap waktu.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Kau pikir?"

Watanuki menghela napas, memandang ke arah halaman yang gelap. Satu lagi korban Doumeki. Ia tidak yakin Doumeki menolaknya dengan baik dengan suasana hati macam itu. Watanuki sedikit khawatir, jadi ia menyelinap menuju penginapan Chiaki-san, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi juga tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Ia menemukan gadis itu menangis di bangku taman. Sungguh mengherankan seseorang bisa memiliki perasaan sedalam itu dalam waktu singkat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chiaki mendongak, menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum, "Ya. Dia menolakku. Tapi aku lega sudah menyatakan perasaanku."

Watanuki mengangguk, duduk di sampingnya. "Kau tahu, mungkin kau bisa dapat yang lebih baik dari Doumeki. Dia tidak sesempurna yang kau bayangkan!" kata Watanuki sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepala. "Dia sangat menyebalkan."

Chiaki tersenyum, "Kau terdengar akrab dengannya."

Ia menghela napas, "Ada satu lagi yang bilang begitu," gerutunya. "Kami tidak seakrab kedengarannya!"

Chiaki tertawa, "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali sudah mau membantuku, juga menghiburku... kau baik sekali Watanuki-san."

Watanuki menyeringai, "Yah... aku tidak bisa membiarkan satu lagi korban Doumeki." Lagi pula, sendirian menangis di tempat seperti ini sungguh menyedihkan. "Aku bisa meminjamkan bahuku untukmu, SEBAGAI RIVAL DOUMEKI, kau bisa menunjukkan semua keluh kesahmu karena IDIOT DOUMEKI padaku. aku akan senang mendengarnya."

Chiaki tertawa pelan.

Tiba-tiba, tawa itu dipecahkan oleh suara teriakan dari arah pemandian. "Apa itu?"

"Oh... mungkin mereka berhasil menangkapnya?!"

"Menangkap?"

"Beberapa hari kemarin ada yang melihat orang mencoba mengintip di pemandian wanita. Kelihatannya orang mesum itu tertangkap—" saat yang bersamaan, seorang pria berlari dari arah pemandian menuju ke arah mereka, terkejut saat melihat mereka dan berbelok ke arah hutan. "Oh! Dia kabur."

"Tunggu disini."

"Watanuki-san!"

Watanuki sudah berlari menuju hutan. Ia tidak berpikir, dia tidak pernah tahu dari mana semua keberanian itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang mesum itu pergi begitu saja. Lagi pula ia membawa batu di tangannya untuk jaga-jaga.

xxXxx

Doumeki keluar dari kamar saat mendengar keributan di halaman. Anggota klub-nya berkumpul bersama beberapa siswi dari klub tenis; mereka tampak cemas. Matanya tidak menangkap sosok Watanuki di antara mereka. "Oi, ada apa?" ia bertanya, merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada orang mesum di kamar mandi perempuan. Kami berhasil memergokinya, tapi dia berhasil kabur," sahut salah satu gadis.

"Tidak hanya itu—"

Chiaki berseru, "Watanuki-san mengejarnya ke dalam hutan!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Doumeki berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk Chiaki.

"Doumeki-san!"

"Kapten!"

"Oi, Doumeki ini sudah malam! Kita bisa cari bantuan!" tapi Doumeki tidak mendengarkannya.

xxXxx

Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Rupanya masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa pikir panjang adalah kesalahan._ Tentu saja, idiot, _pikirnya. _Dan aku kehilangan jejak. Akh! Menjengkelkan!_ Watanuki mencoba mencari jalan pulang. Lalu ia mendengar suara berderak di bawah kakinya, tiba-tiba dunia terasa jungkir balik.

xxXxx

"Watanuki!" serunya. "Oi, WATANUKI!" Doumeki berlari semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Bedanya, ia tidak sebodoh Watanuki, jadi ia membawa senter. Ia selalu membawa senter. Doumeki mencoba mendengar suara Watanuki, saat hanya ada keheningan dan suara serangga, ia kembali berseru.

Lalu, samar-samar terdengar suara peluit. Doumeki mengikuti suara itu dan berakhir menemukan jejak longsor. "Idiot itu." ia mencari jalan aman untuk pergi ke bawah. Longsornya tidak dalam, tapi ia yakin tidak akan ada yang baik-baik saja jika tiba-tiba jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini. "Kimihiro!"

"Shizuka!" seru Watanuki dari salah satu sisi. Doumeki mengarahkan senternya dan menemukan Watanuki menutupi mukanya dari cahaya, tangannya memegang salah satu kakinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" serunya sambil melompat secepat mungkin ke arah Watanuki.

"Sepertinya kakiku tergilir..."

"Idiot!" bentaknya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, kau ini!" ia memeriksa kaki Watanuki dengan cepat. Lega saat tidak melihat luka dalam. "Naik," perintahnya sambil menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Ap—"

"Naik, kubilang."

Watanuki menatap punggung itu sesaat, sebelum menerima kekalahannya. "Kau yakin bisa membawa kita berdua ke atas."

"Hn." Doumeki dengan tangkas mengangkat Watanuki. Ia memakai pohon tumbang sebagai pegangan untuk naik ke atas. Tanah yang baru longsor masih basah dan tidak stabil, sehingga ia perlu berhati-hati menempatkan pijakannya. Untungnya Watanuki tidak seberat bobot busurnya ketika ia harus menahannya selama berjam-jam.

Mereka keluar dari hutan lebih mudah karena Doumeki memiliki insting alami lebih baik dibanding Watanuki dan juga teman-temannya memasang obor di pinggir hutan sebagai tanda jalan pulang.

"Watanuki-san! Doumeki-san!" seru Chiaki diantara seruan yang lain. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Doumeki. "Tapi tidak si bodoh ini."

"Aku kaget sekali saat kau tiba-tiba lari ke arah hutan, Doumeki-san," pipinya merona. "Dan kau juga, Watanuki-san!"

"Yah... kalian memang pasangan serasi," sahut Satosi yang dibalas tawa oleh yang lain.

"Turunkan aku, Doumeki."

"Tidak," ia membawa Watanuki ke ruang tamu, "Kau, ambilkan kotak obat," katanya pada salah satu Kohai.

"Kubilang turunkan aku! Kau membuatku tampak konyol."

"Kau selalu konyol," ia menurukan Watanuki di sofa, mengambil perban dan antiseptik dari kotak obat. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu."

"Aku belum melihat kapten seperti ini... apa istilahnya _'emosional?'_" bisik salah satu diantara anggota klub yang dibalas oleh yang lain, "Tentu saja. Dia mencemaskan Watanuki-san, lagi pula." Yang lainnya mengangguk dengan senyum mengerti.

"Eh... Apakah mereka seakrab itu? aku menangkap dari cerita Watanuki-san, hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik..." tanya Chiaki bingung.

Satosi menyeringai, tapi pertanyaannya dijawab oleh yang lain, "Kalau mereka tidak pacaran, aku bersumpah menerjunkan diri ke sungai!"

"Apa kau yakin!" celetuk lainnya yang disambut tawa.

Watanuki sudah merah padam mendengar candaan itu. "Sudah cukup Doumeki! Kau berbuat konyol! Lihat, mereka menertawakan kita!"

"Aku tidak peduli," Doumeki masih bekerja dengan perbannya.

"Doumekiii—" tanpa peringatan, Doumeki mencium Watanuki. Melahap bibirnya seakan tidak akan pernah ada hari esok. Ciuman itu tidak hanya cara Doumeki membungkam Watanuki, dalam ciuman itu ada rasa syukur, seakan itu cara Doumeki memastikan bahwa Watanuki akhirnya baik-baik saja. Ciuman itu disambut suara riuh dan jeritan kaget. Dengan kaki terluka dan tubuh yang hampir seluruhnya ditindih oleh raksasa idiot, Watanuki hanya bisa menggapai-gapaikan tangan dan memukul bahu keras Doumeki. Saat Doumeki akhir melepaskannya, itu sudah bermenit-menit berlalu, dan semua orang sudah meninggalkan pasangan idiot itu, menyadari bahwa mereka membutuhkan privasi. Dengan pipi merona dan bibir basah, hal pertama yang dijeritkan Watanuki adalah, "APA KAU MEMBENCIKU!?"

"Idiot."

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU DI TENGAH SEMUA ORANG?"

"Itu hukuman, kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh sekali lagi, aku tidak menjamin tidak akan melakukan lebih dari ini."

"APA KAU MENGANCAM MEMPERMALUKANKU, IDIOT, DOUMEKI!"

"Hn. Bodoh."

xxXxx

"Oi, Watanuki. Naik."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku mau naik ke punggungmu? Lagi pula Satosi sudah bersedia untuk membantuku ke kamar mandi." Doumeki menatap Satosi yang hanya mengangkat tangan dan pergi meninggalkan kamar sambil menyeringai. "Apa kau bisa berhenti bersikap over protektif?!"

"Naik, atau kau mau gendongan ala pengantin?"

Watanuki merona. Ia bisa memilih tidak mandi, tapi bayangan tidur tanpa mandi setelah berguling-guling di tanah tampak tidak meyakinkan. Sambil menghela napas, akhirnya, sekali lagi, Watanuki menerima kekalahannya.

Di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Melepaskan kaosmu," katanya sambil menarik kaos Watanuki ke atas, menunjukkan kulit pucat yang kotor karena tanah. Watanuki menurunkan kaosnya kembali. "Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau harus ikut masuk!"

"Aku tidak mau kau terpeleset dan melukai kepalamu. Aku bisa susah kalau kau bertambah idiot."

"Apa kau bilang! Aku bisa melepaskannya sendiri! Balik badan!"

Doumeki berbalik.

Watanuki juga berbalik. Rasanya aneh jika melihat Doumeki (punggungnya) ketika melepaskan pakaian. Ia berusaha menahan tangannya yang gemetar saat melepaskan kaosnya, merasa tidak nyaman ada orang lain dalam satu ruangan saat ia mandi. Tentu saja itu berbeda saat di pemandian umum... tapi jika hanya Doumeki...

Watanuki kesulitan melepaskan celananya dengan kakinya yang diperban. Tanpa peringatan, lengan-lengan kuat menahan tubuhnya dan menarik celananya sekali sentakan. Doumeki, sama sekali tidak menutup mata, mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di bangku pendek. Doumeki menyentak lepas kaosnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang liat dan berotot. Watanuki mengalihkan tatapannya saat ia bergerak melepas celana. Tiba-tiba saja rasa dingin menyentuh punggungnya saat Doumeki menuangkan sabun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

"Menggosok punggungmu," tanpa menunggu ia melakukan apa yang diniatkannya. Watanuki tersentak saat bahan handuk menggosok punggungnya. "Kau tahu—ah—aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" dari pada mendengarkan Watanuki, Doumeki malah menyelipkan tangannya di lengan bawah Watanuki, dan menariknya merapat sehingga ia bisa menggosok bagian depan—"Sudah kubilang aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Watanuki berusaha menarik tangan itu yang masih bergerak di dadanya. Watanuki tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia merasakan putingnya tegang karena sentuhan itu. Doumeki seakan menyadarinya, mungkin merasakannya, karena dia beralih pada puting yang satunya. Gerakan itu membuat rengekan lolos dari bibir Watanuki. Doumeki tersenyum miring melihat reaksinya. Ingin melihat reaksi yang lain, ia memutuskan sesuatu yang lebih menantang.

Watanuki menggeliat saat tangan itu turun ke perutnya, membuatnya melepaskan tawa geli saat Doumeki membuat gerakan memutar, "Hentikan, idiot," serunya di tengah tawa.

"Hn. Kau tidak cukup berusaha," Doumeki beralih ke pinggulnya, kaki Watanuki tanpa sadar gemetar hebat mengantisipasi yang akan datang. Seperti yang diduganya, Doumeki mengincar pahanya, mengusapnya perlahan, seakan ia ingin berlama-lama di bagian itu. Watanuki melirik kain kecil itu, satu-satunya benda yang memisahkan antara tangan Doumeki dengan tubuhnya. Ia menutup mata saat merasakan tangan dibalik handuk itu meremas kulitnya. Watanuki terkesiap di setiap irama usapannya. Menggigit bibirnya, ia berbisik, "Oh. Do—Doumekiii!" Watanuki sudah benar-benar lumer tidak berdaya, dan satu-satunya yang membuatnya masih bisa duduk tegak hanya Doumeki.

Merasa cukup, Doumeki mengangkatnya menuju bak mandi. Ia menceburkan mereka ke dalamnya. "Kau!" seru Watanuki, terengah dan merah padam. Tapi mata emas itu membekukan semua protesnya. Rasanya seperti ditatap oleh ular. Doumeki menariknya dalam pangkuannya. "Idiot, lepaskan aku..." jari-jarinya menari di kulit pucat bahu Watanuki, bergerak menuju lehernya dan berhenti lama disana, membuat tarian memabukkan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain melingkari tubuhnya, menahan Watanuki. "Kau hanya ingin mengangguku, Doumeki..."

"Hn," kali ini bibir Doumeki mengantikan jari-jarinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, kau tahu... Kau tidak perlu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

"Aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil, idiot."

Watanuki mendengus, "Lalu kau memperlakukan aku seperti apa, memandikanku seperti ini, idiot!"

"Anak kecil tidak melakukan ini," bibir itu digantikan gigi, Doumeki mengigit lembut ceruk diantara leher dan bahunya. "Oi, Watanuki." saat tidak mendapatkan respon, Doumeki menarik dagu Watanuki. Matanya sayu, pipinya merona dan bibirnya benar-benar mengundang. Doumeki suka menerima undangan itu, dan dia bukan orang yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia mengulum bibir merah itu, melahapnya, mengigitnya, mencicipi apapun yang bisa di raihnya. Saat ia memisahkan bibir mereka, ia baru sadar jika Watanuki sudah pingsan. "Oi, idiot." Doumeki menepuk pipinya. Terkekeh,"Ini terlalu berlebihan untukmu, huh, Kimi-chan?" Doumeki menggendongnya keluar dari bak mandi. Beruntung Doumeki tipe orang yang sabar, dan ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak terburu-buru.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Watanuki pingsan dalam gendongannya, Satosi menahan tawa saat bertanya dengan nada terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Doumeki?!"

"Hn," tapi hanya sebatas itu jawaban yang diberikan Doumeki. "Jaga imaginasi kalian," ancamnya sambil membawa Watanuki ke futonnya. Peringatan itu tidak menjadi jaminan, apalagi menghadapi anak remaja laki-laki dan fundoshi? Benar bukan?

xxXxx

Kekekeke

Aww... apa aku menulisnya keterlaluan, my dears... atau malah kurang!? HAH XD

Ah... abaikan saja imaginasi liarku...

Gomenasai ne...? hehehehe tapi aku nggak menyesal.

Enjoy it.


End file.
